


Starfleet Academy

by WT Maxwell (WThomas_M)



Series: Academy [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 1995, Gen, Let's watch the cadets suffer!, Starfleet Academy, TV Series, Video Game, screenplay adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WThomas_M/pseuds/WT%20Maxwell
Summary: 2288, two years before Sulu takes command of the U.S.S. Enterprise and Kathryn Nemain enrolls in Starfleet Academy's Command College. Once there, she's set in charge of a bridge crew full of raw cadets, personal challenges, and the growing threat of a political group known solely as the Vanguard.





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In 1995, the videogame Starfleet Academy comes out. This is an adaptation of it, with some new characters, new relationships, inspired by some tabletop RPG sessions inspired by... well, yeah. You get the point.
> 
> Fun fact: anything licensed from Paramount belongs to Paramount, to use as they see fit. Gorn and Venturi costumes from the game showed up in Enterprise and DS9. The plot of "Demons" and "Terra Prime" shares points with the Vanguard from SFA. Trivia point: The Discovery and the Tholian connection to the Mirror Universe shared numerous similarities with concepts created for Star Trek: Shattered Universe (another videogame).
> 
> Much love to the many writers who had their hand in the videogame. This is, in part, for you: what a TV series might look like, if it drew its source material from SFA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Nemain, new and promised cadet to Starfleet Academy's Command School, finds herself under scrutiny from staff and peers as her attempt to rein in her 'bridge crew' threaten to fall apart in their first mission.

 

FADE IN:

EXT. FOREST 

A young woman running through the forest, phaser out, full tilt. CADET KATHRYN "KAT" NEMAIN. There's phaser fire around her.

EXT. STARFLEET ACADEMY GROUNDS - SUNNY DAY

ESTABLISHING SHOT: STARFLEET ACADEMY, SAN FRANCISCO

TITLE: STARFLEET ACADEMY, SAN FRANCISCO, 2289 C.E.

ROTHEROT (V.O.)

Welcome Cadets. I am Commandant Aex Rotherot, and I am very proud to welcome you to Starfleet Academy.

EXT. FOREST

Kathryn returns fire, knocking down one of her pursuers. Two are closing in.

ROTHEROT (V.O.)

Ever since its inception, the United Federation of Planets has sought the best and the brightest from a thousand worlds.

Kathryn spots the two and jumps... and here's where things get strange.

ANGLE ON KAT

Her leap is much higher than normal; she hits a tree about four feet up and then rebounds even higher.

PULL BACK: THE SKY REVEALS A DOME AND EARTH BELOW.

Using the lighter gravity of this moon base. Kathryn ends up over the two pursuers, phasers both of them and lands. The pursuers seem to be unharmed. She ends up on one knee.

CADET 1

Seriously?

CADET 2

Told you she was good.

An instructor comes into view.

INSTRUCTOR

Last shuttle in ten minutes.

Without hesitating, Kathryn takes off running.

INT. LECTURE HALL

The hall is packed with cadets, listening to Commandant AEX ROTHEROT (60s, distinguished).

ROTHEROT

Those who excel will become the starship captains and command crews of tomorrow. But first you must learn the great responsibilities of command.

INT. DORM ROOM

Kathryn is stuffing things into a duffelbag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she's off. She takes a look out the window. Sees Earth, takes a deep breath, and smiles.

INT. SHUTTLE BAY DOCK

A shuttle takes off for Earth.

INT. LECTURE HALL

ROTHEROT

It is now my distinct honor to introduce the new Chief of Command School.

The hall bursts into applause as CAPTAIN HIKARU SULU takes the podium.

SULU

I am Captain Hikaru Sulu. I'll be with you the next two years before I take command of the USS Excelsior.

INT. ACADEMY HALL

There is a line of command school cadets, waiting to enter the Lecture Hall. Each are bearing banners, marking their homeworld and culture.

Among them, separated among the students, are the people who have been chosen to be Kathrynn's crew. They don't know that yet and are waiting like everyone else.

They are: ANDA M'GIAA - communications (Andorian, blue skin, silver hair, antennae), MAHR TN - science (Caitan, panther-like but no tail, black fur)

PETER ROBBINS - engineering (Human, European continent, nervous), EPHRAIM COPERNICUS - helm (Centauran, taller than human, angled face & wider eyes almost manga in quality, plenty of artistic face makeup)

Finally, there is JANA AKTON (Human colonist, rough upbringing). She does not look comfortable either in uniform or in the line.

Kathrynn slides into line, finishing up the last button on her dress uniform. Off to one side is her advisor and adjunct teacher, STUREK (Vulcan).

STUREK

You're late.

KAT

On the contrary. Just in time.

SULU (V.O.)

It's my job to create the Starfleet captains of the future and test them on their ability to manage your crew.

Kathryn notes the doors are opening.

KAT

See?

STUREK

(annoyed)

Duly noted.

The doors open. Sturek stops her for just a moment as the other cadets start to move.

STUREK

Do not let this moment cause you undue stress.

KAT

Calm as the ocean. Can't you tell.

Sturek offers up the barest of nods as he lets her go and she catches up to the other cadets.

INT. LECTURE HALL

The Command School Class of 2291, all in dress uniforms, streams forth, bearing the flags of their worlds. They gather in front of the podium with perfect precision. Sulu acknowledges them.

SULU

Two years ago, we put out the call and challenged you to boldly go where no one has gone before. 

 

Now you're embarking on the most challenging course that the Academy has to offer.

Kat is beaming.

SULU

It is often said that command school cadets are the best of the best. And I know some of you will work hard to be the best. To have the best ship and the best crew.

Sulu leans forward, trying to meet the gaze of all the eager cadets. Kat reacts with pride. That's her. Right there! Working to be the best.

SULU (CONT'D)

The truth is there's no such thing as 'the best'. You and your crew may be technical wizards, but if you can't work as a team, your skills are useless.

Kat's reaction is one of quiet shock. NOT what she expected to here.

SULU (CONT'D)

Have faith in yourselves and the people around you. Good luck, fair weather. And never forget that the stars are our destination.

The audience erupts into applause and cheers. A moment later, Kat reluctantly joins in.

FADE OUT:

INT. CADET LOUNGE

Sturek and Kat step into the Cadet Lounge. It's busy; a number of cadets laughing, joking. The RED SQUAD is here, at a table, center of attention.

KAT (V.O.)

Cadet's log, first entry: Kathryn Elisabeth Morgan Nemain logging in. It's been a long two years getting here. Command school.

Kat smiles.

KAT (V.O.)

According to tradition, a 'captain' treats their crew to a drink before they ship out.

 

And for the first time, I'm going to meet my 'crew.'

STUREK

There they are.

Sturek points to the bar. The rest of Kat's crew is there (M'GIIA, MAHR, JANA, PETER, COPERNICUS).

KAT

Suggestions?

STUREK

Normally, I would advise humans to act like themself. But I have spent too many hours with you. I would suggest poise and restraint.

KAT

Who said Vulcans don't have a sense of humor?

STUREK

(raising an eyebrow)

Who said I was being humorous?

KAT

Wish me luck.

STUREK

I wish you calm.

Kat chuckles and walks up to the bar. It's notable that she's the youngest of them.

KAT

Good afternoon, crew. I asked you all here so we could get better acquainted.

Kat's startled them. They look at each other, then her and mutely acknowledge her presence. Not exactly the best intro for a would-be captain.

KAT

Did everyone get a drink?

PETER

Any chance of something stronger?

KAT

(shrugs)

Not on my account. So, you want to grab a table?

The Caitan, Mahr, hunts down a table and the Crew sits.

KAT

What did you think of the commencement speech?

COPERNICUS

Yeah, well it was pretty but meaningless. Responsibility, honor. What's that going to matter when the only thing out there is you and the stars?

MAHR

(snorts, amused)

Typical stargazer. Rules don't matter. Just you and the big Deep.

COPERNICUS

You can't invent a rule for every situation.

MAHR

Yeah, but statistically speaking, the current regulations have unprecedented success.

JANA

I don't think we have a choice here. If we don't follow the established procedures, we simply invite chaos.

COPERNICUS

And there's navigators for you! If you don't have a map, it isn't worth it.

M'GIIA

(to Jana)

Starfleet's not perfect, Jana, and neither are the regs.

JANA

(angry)

I didn't apply to Starfleet because I thought I knew better than the best minds in the Federation!

M'GIIA

(angry)

Maybe  _ you _ didn't, but that doesn't mean the rest of us don't have something to offer!

KAT

(restrained)

Alright, enough. Why did you apply to Starfleet, Copernicus? You're from Alpha Centauri, right?

COPERNICUS

(nods)

I applied on a dare.

Grinning, Ephraim waits for a reaction. The others don't look happy.

COPERNICUS

Hey, if it was good enough for Kirk, it's good enough for me, right?

JANA

Kirk was challenged to be here by a superior officer. Someone who knew he could do better.

COPERNICUS

Well, thankfully for you, I already know I'm the best.

JANA

You know, this may be a joke to you but it is a privilege to be here at Starfleet.

COPERNICUS

A privilege? For you, maybe. You're from the Rigel colonies, right? You can tell by the dirt behind the ears.

M'GIIA

Copernicus, stop...

Copernicus leans forward, a nasty grin on his face.

COPERNICUS

So Jana, how did you get here? Steal a local shuttle or just hitch a ride on a garbage scow?

Jana is up and swinging. M'Giia goes for her knife, a standard Andorian issue, but Mahr's hand on her arm stops her.

The table shakes with the force of Kat's blow as she slams both fists into the table hard. She's on her feet and her purple eyes are furious.

KAT

Both of you, STOP!

Jana glares at Kat. Through sheer force of will, Kat gets her to sit down.

COPERNICUS

Well, if she can't take a joke...

KAT

(jabbing a finger out)

You provoked the fight. Apologize.

COPERNICUS

Me? You saw it, Kathryn! She jumped me!

KAT

Right  _ now _ , it's "captain." And I said apologize. Are we clear?

COPERNICUS

(dismissive)

Not when we're out of the simulator.

KAT

I. Said. Apologize.

COPERNICUS

(backing off, to Jana)

I'm really sorry.

Ephraim and Jana share a nasty glare, until they nervously break it off, knowing their captain is still watching.

MAHR

(amused)

Maybe that's enough getting acquainted for today?

Kat hasn't even sat back down.

M'GIIA

Maybe we should hear from Engineering?

Kat unclenches her fists and sits down.

KAT

Sorry about that. What about you, Peter? Why are you here?

PETER

(awkward)

My parents made me. I, um, wasn't sure I wanted to join Starfleet. I was happy working on weather control monitoring systems. Starfleet's a lot more, socially complex than back home.

COPERNICUS

(laughing)

Socially complex?

KAT

That's enough.

COPERNICUS

Sorry.

PETER

I just want to be able to serve. That's all.

The group looks uncomfortable. M'Giia lifts up her glass.

M'GIIA

To service.

The others raise their glasses and drink. Then, they leave, leaving Kat alone to figure out just where it all went wrong.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. BRIDGE

ROTHEROT

Cadets this is your first command mission. (beat) We have reports from several systems threatened by floating mines. Your job is to assess the situation, clear the mines and neutralize the threat. (beat) Are we clear, Captain?

KAT

Yes, sir.

M'GIIA

Receiving coded transmission from Starfleet, Captain. Target coordinates are now available.

KAT

Copy that. (beat, to Jana) Nav, enter the coordinates and prepare to warp on my command.

JANA

Already done, sir.

KAT

(irritated)

A simple yes will suffice.

JANA

Aye, sir.

At his science station, Mahr chuckles.

KAT

Do you have something to add?

MAHR

No. Captain.

KAT

Engineer,confirm for cruising speed.

PETER

Aye, sir. I mean, "Yes Captain."

KAT

You're fine. Navigation. Set Warp 7 and engage warp on my mark. (beat) Mark.

JANA

Aye, sir.

KAT

And here we go...

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. BRIDGE

The crew is obviously a bit restless. Kat is looking over some information on a PADD.

M'GIIA

Approaching system s083197.

COPERNICUS

Seriously? They couldn't come up with a better name for it?

KAT

Stay focused, Helm.

MAHR

Entering system in 30 seconds.

COPERNICUS

Course set for the third planet.

KAT

Belay that. Park us here.

COPERNICUS

But that's outside the heliosphere.

MAHR

That will compromise the use of our sensors.

KAT

Can we have this 'discussion' after we've stopped?

COPERNICUS

Aye. (beat) 'sir'.

EXT. SPACE

The ship comes out of warp.

INT. BRIDGE

MAHR

Our sensors won't be able to do much out here.

KAT

I want you to prepare a probe. Launch it on the same trajectory we would take to get to the third planet.

MAHR

That's still not going to catch us much data.

Kat hands the PADD to a male ensign who leaves the bridge.

KAT

I've been reading the reports on the mine sightings. (beat) You ever go fishing, Tn?

MAHR

Whenever I can.

KAT

How do you fish?

MAHR

We use a gwar'esh. Like a... I guess you'd call it a barbed harpoon.

Mahr studies Kat's face a moment, then grins.

MAHR

But you're not talking my kind of fishing.

Kat shakes her head. Mahr contemplates for just a moment.

MAHR

Bait?

KAT

Bait.

JANA

This is stupid. It's just letting the enemy know we're here.

COPERNICUS

Can't take a little heat, there, Map Girl?

M'GIAA

"The fiery heart thaws the path to the just kill."

KAT

All of your input is duly noted. Tn, launch the probe.

Mahr launches the probe.

KAT

Visual on the probe.

M'GAII

Aye, captain.

The probe can be seen vanishing into the distance.

MAHR

Receiving probe transmissions.

PETER

Are we sure this isn't a waste of time?

COPERNICUS

Probe is reporting navigational correction.

KAT

(confused)

Navigational correction?

MAHR

Confirmed. It...

Mahr's comments are interrupted by a large explosion on screen.

PETER

What was that?!

COPERNICUS

What the?

KAT

Red alert!

Nobody moves for a moment. Kat punches the red alert button on her chair.

KAT

I said "red alert"!

The crew bursts back into life.

JANA

Shields are coming online

PETER

Power redirected to offensive and defensive systems.

MAHR

(snapping, to Peter)

Give me some of that back, boy! I didn't say you could shut down Science!

PETER

Oh. Sorry.

COPERNICUS

Phasers at 100%. Photon torpedoes are hot and ready to go.

KAT

(to Mahr)

What have we got?

MAHR

Readings are still coming in.

Peter checks the feed on his console.

PETER

That's about 4 exajoules of power, there.

M'GIIA

What?

COPERNICUS

About 5 photon torpedoes.

KAT

Come on, Tn. What have we got?

MAHR

Antimatter explosion. About 45 kilograms worth.

JANA

From where?

KAT

That would be my question.

Mahr shrugs.

MAHR

Don't know. The probe was 'pinged', detected something, and then "boom."

COPERNICUS

Is that the scientific term for that?

KAT

Shut it, Copernicus. (to Mahr) Define 'pinged'.

MAHR

Can't yet. Weird energy reading.

COPERNICUS

Maybe it's a cloaked ship? What if it's a Klingon super-weapon?

MAHR

Looked more like a rock.

COPERNICUS

What if it was disguised to look like a rock?

KAT

What makes you say it was a rock?

MAHR

The probes have a rudimentary guidance system to get themselves where they need to go. Anything interesting, they switch to full scan. But for simple obstacles, they rely on navigational sensors, like we do.

KAT

Simple obstacles, like a rock.

Mahr chuffs and goes back to scanning.

KAT

M'giia, are we getting anything on subspace? Even something automated? A buoy or sensor network? Something to tell us how the probe got tracked down?

M'GIIA

Sorry, captain. Nothing.

JANA

I said this was stupid.

COPERNICUS

Are you kidding? That explosion was awesome!

JANA

You know some of us take this a little more seriously than others.

COPERNICUS

Oh lighten up! It's just a sim.

JANA

It's my grade!

Kat taps loudly on her chair twice to get their attention.

KAT

Focus. (beat) I need options.

MAHR

Tell the shaky ape at Engineering to look at his console.

PETER

My name is Peter!

Kat glares at Mahr, who gives her a toothy smile and shrugs.

KAT

(frustrated, to Peter)

Just take a look at it.

MAHR

What does that look like to you?

Peter looks at the readings for a moment.

PETER

Is that a... transporter pattern? That's a hell of an energy spike.

KAT

Let's move the ship. Be on the safe side. Let's see. 1-7-5 mark 4. One-quarter impulse.

COPERNICUS

Course laid in, captain.

KAT

Do it.

EXT. SPACE

The ship begins to move.

INT. BRIDGE

MAHR

We're being probed!

KAT

Locate that signal.

PETER

(to Mahr)

Did you see that? One of those energy spikes!

JANA

I've got a reading on the nav sensors.

MAHR

Incoming!

COPERNICUS

I've got it! Firing phasers!

KAT

(leaning forward)

Wait!

The mine explodes.

EXT. SPACE

The explosion triggers a series of five other explosions outside the ship, on each of the cardinal points. The ship is not left in good shape.

INT. BRIDGE

The crew is thrown around. Finally, things settle down. The main screen is off.

COPERNICUS

What happened?

MAHR

There were  _ six _ of them, you stupid hairless ape! Which I would have told you if you'd waited a minute.

KAT

Shut up.

Mahr snarls at her but Kat glares Mahr down.

COPERNICUS

I don't see how it's my fault! How was I supposed to know.

KAT

Stow it, Nav. I want you staring at your console and I don't want you to make a move until I say so. Are we clear?

COPERNICUS

Clear, sir.

KAT

Anyone else? Because the next unsolicited opinion will be met with my boot kicking you off this bridge.

Embarrassed, the crew looks down at their stations.

KAT

Talk to me, Robin. Tell me what's going on.

Peter looks to the others for support.

PETER

Um. Is that okay?

KAT

I asked for your opinion. Go ahead.

PETER

Life support at 52%, warp engines offline, shield are at 12%...

KAT

(interrupting)

Give me the abbreviated version.

PETER

We're dead in the water, Captain. And I'm not sure I can fix it.

Mahr lets out a strangled curse/cry from his station.

KAT

What is it?

MAHR

Viewscreen.

M'GIIA

Screen on.

A rock is floating in front of the ship. Then two more appear. Then another two...

JANA

Oh god.

EXT. SPACE

All around the ship, mines appear, surrounding the ship in a deadly net impossible to escape.

FADE TO BLACK.

 

FADE IN:

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

The entire bridge crew is in the briefing room. Kat is massaging her forehead in frustration. She has a PADD in front of her.

KAT

All right. Let's hear what we've got.

PETER

They're throwing rocks at us.

Kat looks confused.

KAT

(to Mahr)

Clarification?

MAHR

The jumpy ape is basically correct. Rocks filled with antimatter.

KAT

(irritated)

Let's get this straight. No more 'nicknames'. No more 'insults'. No more cursing at each other on  _ my _ bridge. Position or name only. Got it?

MAHR

As you wish. "Captain."

COPERNICUS

I don't get it. Antimatter rocks?

PETER

No... it's actually pretty clever. You hollow out a rock, shove an unstable field generator in there and that forms a magnetic bottle that holds the antimatter.

JANA

What triggers it?

PETER

Well... almost anything. Run into it, obviously.

M'GIIA

Shoot it with a phaser.

COPERNICUS

I figured that one.

JANA

I'm assuming a tractor beam's no good?

PETER

Too much energy.

COPERNICUS

So we get a shuttle out there. Clear them out by hand.

PETER

(shocked)

They're unstable. They could go off at any time.

COPERNICUS

Better one of them than all of us.

M'GIIA

That's not funny.

COPERNICUS

What I mean is better one person than the whole ship.

KAT

We haven't come to that yet. More options?

M'GIIA

Do they have an off switch?

COPERNICUS

Seriously?

M'GIIA

How do you deal with them once they've been released? How do you rescue an allied vessel that's accidentally wandered into them?

MAHR

You don't.

M'GIIA

(irritated)

That sounds final.

MAHR

I do not mean to be blunt, blue... (beat) counselor. But these devices, they're a weighted net. Meant to hold, not to release.

KAT

All right. First question. How did they find us?

PETER

We think we've got that figured out.

Peter looks to Jana.

JANA

Space is huge. I know... I don't have to remind you of that. But what they have is a passive set of gravity sensors at the edge of the heliosphere.

KAT

So when someone warps in...

COPERNICUS

It's like seeing the fin of a shark in calm water coming your way.

PETER

Once you're in, we're pretty sure they're using predictive modeling to figure out where we're going.

JANA

Recalibrating with other sensors set in the system.

PETER

And then putting mines where we should be. So we are either surrounded by them or run into them.

COPERNICUS

Pretty much a win for their side either way.

KAT

(to Mahr)

So how did they get to us?

MAHR

(nodding to Peter)

Ask him. He was the one who figured it out.

KAT

(to Peter)

Go ahead.

PETER

I was looking at the data Mahr was going over. An energy spike. And, at first I didn't know what it was!

KAT

What was it?

PETER

A transporter beam.

COPERNICUS

At that range? Impossible.

PETER

No, there's precedence! Some of the rumors about the Iconians...

M'GIIA

(snorts)

Myths.

PETER

There was an engineer's log that claimed a starship intercepted a long-range transporter beam.

MAHR

The Vulcan Science Academy already debunked that.

COPERNICUS

The Kalandan Colony.

PETER

What?

COPERNICUS

One of the Enterprise missions. The whole ship got transported almost a thousand light years out. Knocked everything out of phase.

Jana looks skeptical.

COPERNICUS

Yes, I read, prairie girl.

KAT

(warning)

Copernicus.

COPERNICUS

Yeah. Sorry.

MAHR

That would make sense. It would destabilize the magnetic bottle, 'prime the charge' so to speak.

PETER

Take a heck of a lot of power.

MAHR

Oh yes. Stellar sized?

PETER

Less than that. Planetary core?

MAHR

That might work. Would explain how they're producing antimatter so quickly, too. I'd have to run the numbers.

KAT

All right, this is all very interesting but does it give us any ideas on how we get out of it.

The crew looks at each other sheepishly.

PETER

Transporters won't work because the mines are already primed.

KAT

All right. So we need some force that's large enough to blow a hole in that field, but gentle enough that we don't set anything off.

MAHR

That's about right.

KAT

Back to your stations then. Mahr, I need data on the mines. Feed them to M'Giia. M'Giia. I want you to track down the source of the mines. Find out where they're coming from.

Kat picks up the PADD, notes something on it, then turns to Jana, Copernicus and Peter.

KAT

(to Peter)

Get my ship fixed. Nav, I need you and the Helm to plot us a course once we get out of this mess. I need to minimize the ability of this system to target us again. Got it?

Both of them nod.

KAT

Good. Dismissed.

Everyone gets up to leave.

KAT

Copernicus. Hold on for a moment.

The others leave. Copernicus stays behind.

KAT

You want to tell me what your problem is?

COPERNICUS

My problem? If you'd reacted any slower, we'd be dead.

KAT

Is that how you see it?

COPERNICUS

I made a call. You would have done the same.

KAT

Except I  _ didn't _ . I wasn't even given that chance.

COPERNICUS

And you're blaming me for that?

Kat slams the PADD down.

KAT

You fired without a direct order.

Copernicus doesn't reply. Just stands there, defiant.

KAT

I don't get it. I've read your file. You're determined. High marks, when you need them. You got into Command School.

COPERNICUS

Yes. I did.

KAT

Then why sabotage it?

COPERNICUS

Permission to speak freely?

KAT

Why stop now?

COPERNICUS

I've read your file too. And you don't have what it takes.

KAT

And how, may I ask, did you come to that conclusion?

COPERNICUS

First up, your file is thin. Too thin. Which indicates you have something to hide.

KAT

(grim)

Which says nothing about my competence.

COPERNICUS

What I could find, what -little- I could find, tops marks in everything.

KAT

I'm still waiting for the explanation.

COPERNICUS

Nobody, I mean nobody, gets top grades everywhere unless they don't have a life.

KAT

Or they're a perfectionist.

COPERNICUS

(insistent)

Which means  _ they don't have a life _ . You know what the problem is, going into space?

KAT

I'm sure you're about to tell me.

COPERNICUS

It's not perfect. It doesn't follow all your precious little rules. And when you run into that, you are going to fail.

KAT

Are you done yet?

COPERNICUS

No. Because there's a reason why Starfleet recruits individualists. Adventurers. Because we're the only ones willing to risk it all and bend the rules if we need to!

KAT

Even if that compromises the safety of the ship and the crew?

COPERNICUS

Look, people are going to  _ die _ out there. It's why I'm training to be on a starship, why I'm training to be the best, rather than go into the merchant marine. It's  _ not safe out there _ .

Kat is on her feet. She grabs the PADD, stalks over to Copernicus.

KAT

You think I don't know that? Look at this.

She shoves the PADD into his hand.

KAT

That's what your little stunt would have cost us. 42 people. 42, gone.

She yanks it out of his hands, startling Copernicus. She tosses it across the room.

KAT

Oh, I know. It's just numbers. It's just a sim, right? Who cares?

She has his full attention.

KAT

Our first duty is to the truth. And the truth is you would have killed 42 people today. You would have.

She takes a step forward; Copernicus backs up automatically.

KAT

And that's my job. That's my burden. Besides the truth, our greatest duty out there...

She points upwards.

KAT (CONT'D)

\--is to each other. Yes, we were recruited because we were the mavericks. We were the outsiders in Paradise, but out there, we are the only ones we've got.

Kat paces away from Copernicus, still angry.

KAT

I chose you, you know that? I liked your style. I liked your sense of strategy. Your foresight. And I was told 'no.'

COPERNICUS

Who...

Kat turns to catch his attention again.

KAT

(interrupting)

I fought for you. I fought to have you on my crew. Now I'm regretting that decision.

COPERNICUS

I...

KAT

(interrupting)

I'm regretting the hell out of it. (beat) Get back to your station. Figure out whether you want to be on this crew or out of it. (beat) Dismissed.

Copernicus straightens up. He's not happy.

COPERNICUS

Yes, sir.

He leaves the room. Kat slumps.

KAT

Damn it.

There's a ping from her waist. Kat looks down.

KAT

(softer)

Damn it. Not now.

There's a second ping. Kat sighs. The door opens and Captain Sulu enters, with a tricorder. She straightens to attention immediately.

KAT

Sir!

SULU

At ease, Captain.

Kat changes her stance but doesn't seem to be at ease.

KAT

With respect, why are you here, sir?

Sulu taps his side. Kat immediately looks to her side and slumps, slightly. She pulls down a flap on her uniform, revealing a small, rectangular device attached to her flesh.

Sulu runs his tricorder over it.

KAT

There are medics that could have done this.

SULU

Is there some issue with me, Cadet?

KAT

It just doesn't seem... appropriate. We're in the middle of a mission.

SULU

I reserve the right to check in on any of my cadets.

KAT

Any?

SULU

Admittedly, your unique... history provides an incentive.

The tricorder beeps.

SULU

Your adrenals are stressed.

KAT

That's a surprise?

SULU

No, but you will have to get your endocrine levels checked after the sim. 

KAT

Yes, sir.

SULU

Your unit has been re-calibrated.

Kat pushes her unit and a small button depresses.

KAT

And dose delivered.

SULU

(changing the subject)

You "chose him"?

KAT

I would have.

SULU

If you were allowed to. All cadets are matched by senior staff.

KAT

I panicked?

SULU

"Our first duty is to the truth." Your words. And spoken just moments ago.

KAT

I know. I'm sorry.

SULU

Under stress, in a handful of seconds, you found the exact words to manipulate a member of your crew into doing what you want.

KAT

It was wrong.

SULU

It was impressive. And yes. Completely wrong. Arrogant even.

KAT

(bristling)

I get it.

SULU

Listen, I'm not here to lecture you, cadet. Or affect your grade. You have some unique potential.

Kat smiles; it's a bit bitter and ironic.

KAT

I keep being told that.

SULU

But because of that, you're going to have to work hard to make sure it doesn't override what makes you, you.

KAT

(frustrated)

I don't understand what that means.

Sulu smiles.

SULU

In every person, under stress, they will find parts of themselves they don't like. And that part's going to be resistant to change.

He puts a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulder

SULU

And it's up to every person, it's up to you, to not cut off that part but transform it into something that can help you.

KAT

And you think I can do that?

SULU

I have no doubt, cadet. If you put your will to it.

Sulu takes his hand away and starts walking to the door.

SULU

Can you do that?

KAT

I can try.

SULU

Do better. You owe it to them.

Sulu points towards the bridge. Kat nods and Sulu leaves.

FADE TO:

INT. BRIDGE

Kat comes in from the turbolift and takes her command chair.

KAT

Update. 

PETER

(excited)

I think we have an idea.

KAT

What have you got?

MAHR

We use the electro-plasma system conduits.

PETER

Channel it through the forward venting system and then through a modified shield system.

MAHR

Which will allow only elements through it with a relative atomic weight of four!

KAT

I followed you as far as shooting plasma out the front of the ship.

PETER

It's helium, Captain.

Kat still looks a little confused. Copernicus reacts with amusement as he realizes what Peter is saying.

COPERNICUS

Helium? Yes!

He turns to face Kat.

COPERNICUS

Plasma is just hot gas, right? Rich in elements like hydrogen and...

KAT

Helium.

COPERNICUS

So the shields take out the energy. They're pretty messed up anyway so what gets through is...

KAT

The gas. Why is helium important?

MAHR

It's a noble gas.

Kat grins.

KAT

It's inert.

Peter claps.

PETER

(excited)

Nothing for the mines to react to!

KAT

What will that do to the ship?

JANA

We'll get a nice hull scorching from the plasma.

PETER

Life Support can compensate.

KAT

How soon until we can do this?

The crew springs into action.

JANA

Shield variances programmed in, Captain.

PETER

Rerouting the EPS to forward externals. (to Mahr) Have we compensated for drift?

MAHR

I'm running the numbers now. You're good to go.

KAT

All right. Initiate the Robbins maneuver on my mark. (beat) Mark!

EXT. SPACE

Plasma billows out from the ship, hits the shields and cools to gas, moving the mines away.

INT. BRIDGE

Mahr is looking into his viewscreen.

MAHR

Mines are moving, Captain.

COPERNICUS

Confirmed. We have a window in 10.3 seconds.

JANA

I'm reading an anomaly.

COPERNICUS

8 seconds.

KAT

Talk to me.

PETER

One of them is out of position. It's going to impact another mine.

COPERNICUS

6 seconds.

KAT

And then they all go off.

PETER

(to Mahr)

I thought you compensated for this!

MAHR

It's brownian motion. Probability not precognitive!

KAT

Full impulse when I give the word, Helm. Then warp the second we clear the field.

PETER

Warp's not fully repaired. I don't know how much she'll give.

KAT

Give her all she's got.

PETER

Aye, sir.

COPERNICUS

4 seconds.

PETER

Impact is imminent.

KAT

Now!

COPERNICUS

Full impulse!

EXT. SHIP

The ship speeds out from the mines. Then, as one closes in on another, the ship starts to head into warp, they explode!

FADE TO BLACK.

 

 

EXT. SPACE

ESTABLISHING SHOT: SHIP TRAVELING THROUGH SPACE

KAT (V.O.)

Cadet's Log: Supplemental. We found the device controlling the mines buried on the second planet of System s083197. We disabled it with a phaser barrage and have brought it on board to study.

INT. BRIDGE

Kat is in the command chair, looking forward.

KAT (V.O.)

I've got M'Giia and System Sciences going over its command structure and in the meantime, we're headed to the second of three systems on our patrol route.

JANA

Entering system s010668

COPERNICUS

Again with the numbers? Who's naming these things?

KAT

Slow to 1/3 impulse. I want us in on the ecliptic near the third planet, when we enter the "Copernicus system".

Copernicus reacts, looks back at the captain. Kat gives a small smile. He returns it.

COPERNICUS

Aye sir.

KAT

Prepare to engage evasive maneuvers. Let's see how good those targeting systems are.

JANA

Evasive maneuvers calculated and ready on your order.

KAT

Engage.

They wait tensely as the ship whines and commits itself to the maneuvers.

JANA

I've got a sensor reading.

MAHR

Nav reading confirmed. Full scan coming in. It's the mines. Dead ahead.

KAT

Heading 186 mark 4. Warp 1, 3-second jump. Engage now!

COPERNICUS

Heading set.

JANA

Warp engaged!

MAHR

We're clear of the mines.

KAT

Engineering?

PETER

We can keep this up for a while, but not forever. Spooling up the warp engine that fast will wear on the magnetic interlocks.

KAT

Noted.

M'Giia perks up.

M'GIIA

Captain, I think we've got a breakthrough on the mine controller.

Kat gets up.

KAT

My briefing room. Mahr, join us. Helm, continue evasive maneuvers. Nav, coordinate with communications to track down that next mine controller. Engineering.

PETER

Yes?

KAT

You've got the conn.

PETER

Wait. Really?

Kat nods and goes for the turbolift. Peter goes over to the chair and tentatively sits down.

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

All three crew members enter. M'Giia has a PADD with her. Kat takes a seat, then the others.

KAT

Talk to me.

M'Giia hands Kat her PADD.

M'GIIA

The device had some pretty sophisticated encryption. I'm surprised we got anything.

MAHR

(amused)

The little thing tried to initiate a self-destruct sequence and then wipe itself out.

KAT

I'm assuming that failed.

MAHR

If it hadn't, you'd have a hole in this pretty little ship.

KAT

What did you find out?

M'GIIA

It's designation is EP-004. It's old. About a thousand years or so.

KAT

So it was.. What? Waiting here? What set it off?

MAHR

We don't think it's native to the system. It was activated recently.

M'GIIA

That's the interesting part. I'm finding evidence of Federation decryption algorithms in there.

KAT

Is that an artifact of this sim?

M'GIIA

No. I think it's a clue. What it means, I have no idea.

MAHR

_ But...  _ we know someone used our own tools to open one of these devices.

M'GIIA

And recently. Maybe a couple of months ago?

KAT

For what purpose?

M'GIIA

It's a system defense. I know... not a surprise. But I got a partial map of the systems its programmed to defend.

KAT

Any idea  _ who _ it's supposed to defend?

M'GIIA

I'm sorry captain.

MAHR

Its primary architecture is very, very aggressive. Whoever set it up, they did not want visitors.

KAT

All right. I need a full work up on the systems on that map. Cultural files, historical files. Find something that links them together.

M'GIIA

Yes, sir.

KAT

Tn, is there any way we can tease out how it sorts friend from foe? Even a few seconds diversion could make the difference.

MAHR

(dejected)

I'll do my best.

KAT

Let's get to it.

M'GIIA

Captain... one last thing.

KAT

Yes?

M'GIIA

There's a problem with the map. It doesn't list the third system we're supposed to patrol.

KAT

You said it was a partial map though.

M'GIIA

Yes, but that's not what worries me.

M'Giia turns to a viewscreen and calls up a simple stellar map. One of the nearby system is labeled "QaQ Soj."

KAT

Klingon?

M'GIIA

It's close enough to our original coordinates that it might be where the distress signal originated. That system is known for subspace anomalies.

MAHR

A dilithium deposit close to the sun. It distorts subspace for at least a light year out.

M'GIIA

And that system?

She points to QaQ SOj.

M'GIIA

It's a full colony.

Kat rubs her forehead.

KAT

They don't make this easy, do they. (beat) Suggestions?

The alarm klaxon sounds. Red Alert!

JANA (V.O.)

Red Alert! All crew to ready stations.

PETER (V.O.)

Captain to the Bridge.

Kat hits the intercom button

KAT

On my way. (to M'Giia and Mahr) We'll table this for later discussion.

Kat leaves.

INT. BRIDGE

Kat comes in. M'Giia and Mahr follow her and go to their consoles. Peter gives up command.

KAT

Report.

JANA

Distress call, sir. The SS. Gav's Glory.

M'GIIA

(tightlipped)

Tellarites.

KAT

Problem, counselor?

M'GIIA

Nothing that can't be worked with, sir.

KAT

Good.

MAHR

Entering scanning range.

Copernicus checks his display.

COPERNICUS

Oof. That's not good.

The viewscreen comes on. A common Federation freighter, surrounded by densely packed mine.

JANA

They're sending us their ident code. Pulling up their manifest.

Jana leans back in her chair, rubs the back of her neck, stressed.

JANA

Of course. Dilithium. Full load.

PETER

(upset)

Wonderful.

COPERNICUS

Wait... what's the issue?

MAHR

High energy physics 101.

PETER

Dilithium is the substance used to channel antimatter / matter explosions into usable energy for the main systems and strange particles to generate the warp field.

MAHR

And if the mines go off around it...

COPERNICUS

Holy hells.

KAT

A tear in the fabric of spacetime. (to Copernicus) Keep the swearing to a minimum.

COPERNICUS

Um. Noted.

KAT

Back us off to a safe distance, Helm.

COPERNICUS

Out of the system?

KAT

No. A tear like that will cause an ion storm, if I remember my textbooks properly. We just need to avoid the center and outrun it.

JANA

(stressed)

We can't just leave them there!

KAT

I was about to add "if we don't get them out of there in time."

JANA

Sorry, sir.

COPERNICUS

Course set to "safe distance". One quarter impulse.

He looks back to see if that's okay. Kat nods.

MAHR

(to Kat)

We're not going to be safe here.

KAT

I know. We're just going to attract mines. But we just can't leave them here.

COPERNICUS

We could transport them out.

KAT

What's the crew complement?

Jana looks at it, interrupting Mahr before he can answer.

JANA

It's a Class J, type 3. Rigel-made ship, I think. So... eight? Twelve maximum.

PETER

Transporters won't work. We mess up the annular confinement beam and we'll set the mines off.

COPERNICUS

Shuttle seats 7. Even with a full complement, we could stand the rest of them in there.

PETER

Shuttle's too slow. The mines would eat it alive.

COPERNICUS

Not necessarily.

KAT

What are you thinking?

Copernicus turns to look at the captain.

COPERNICUS

We open the shuttle bay. Let the shuttle float out, maybe decompress the bay, give it a little push.

KAT

And then?

COPERNICUS

We leave, hot, straight and noisy. That should attract the attention of the mine controller.

JANA

What about the shuttle?

Copernicus turns to answer her.

COPERNICUS

In our wake, it powers on, gets as close as it can to the merchant ship. The merchant crew space walks out.

PETER

That could work.

M'GIIA

It's risky.

MAHR

There's at least a 12% chance of something going wrong.

JANA

And what happens after? The shuttle still can't outrace any new mines thrown at it, let alone an ion storm. And it's in the open.

KAT

We go after the mine controller.

JANA

Sir?

KAT

If the mine controller is disabled then we can come and pick up the shuttle safely. Maybe even clear off the mines so we don't render this portion of space uninhabitable.

Copernicus nods in agreement, looks to Jana. She looks at him for a moment, taking it in, then also agrees.

KAT

M'Giia, I need all of your resources finding that mine controller. Peter, get that shuttle launched. Helm, on his signal, take us out of here, hot and loud.

MOS, Kat leans onto her steepled hands, worried, as her crew bustles around her. Everyone is tense but professional.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

EXT. STANDARD ORBIT AROUND PLANET

The ship is firing phasers at the planet below.

INT. BRIDGE

Mahr is curse/hissing as he looks into his viewscreen.

MAHR

There's another one.

COPERNICUS

I see it.

KAT

Update.

COPERNICUS

This one's tougher than the last.

MAHR

It's got some sort of ground to orbit rail gun.

COPERNICUS

So I have to stop shooting it to keep the damned rocks from hitting us.

MAHR

And then it has time to make repairs.

M'GIIA

I'm getting an incoming message from the shuttle. Things are going slower than expected. They're going to need help.

KAT

Is the timing of the shots regular?

COPERNICUS

Yeah.

KAT

Let the next one through.

PETER

(concerned)

Captain?

KAT

Take the time to calculate out a shot. Full photon torpedo spread. I want that launcher disabled.

COPERNICUS

Aye, captain.

JANA

We have an incoming missile.

KAT

All hands, brace for impact.

The missile hits dead on. The bridge shudders.

KAT

Fire! Full photon spread.

COPERNICUS

Firing!

Mahr watches them from his viewscreen.

MAHR

Impact at 362 mark 4. The launcher is down.

KAT

Fire phasers at will, Helm. But try and keep that mine controller intact.

COPERNICUS

Will do, captain.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

Kat is looking over a series of star charts out on the table. Peter and M'Giia come in.

PETER

We lost a phaser coupling on the last hit we took. I don't think we'll be able to replace it.

Kat nods, points to the map.

KAT

(to M'Giia)

I've been going over the maps you brought up. Are you sure this is correct?

M'GIIA

Given what data we could correlate between the two controllers, I think so.

KAT

The Acamar Empire.

PETER

What's their deal?

KAT

They were a case study in Tactics Class.

M'GIIA

Historical Anthropology on my end. A prime example of when it's right to get involved.

KAT

A Federation survey ship, early days, came across these two races locked into a conflict called the  Ersalrope Wars.

M'GIIA

They were both warp capable. The larger of the two had about a dozen systems under its control.

KAT

The survey vessel found out that there was a third race supplying both sides with weapons.

M'GIIA

Warp drives, too.

KAT

That, too. They decided the Prime Directive applied and backed off.

PETER

And that was... wrong?

M'GIIA

In this case, yes. This third race had already damaged the other two cultures. By leaving them to their own devices, it resulted in the obliteration of one race and the dissolution of the Acamar Empire.

KAT

At last count, the Acamarians were down to two extra-solar colonies and their homeworld.

PETER

What about the third race? The one that caused all the trouble?

M'GIIA

Vanished into history.

KAT

So what triggered this now? Did the Acamarians discover a lost cache of weapons? Are they developing new ones?

M'GIIA

It's hard to tell, given what little information we've got but the bigger problem is that their old territory boundaries include what is now both Federation and Klingon space.

KAT

Leading to the possibility of a three-way war.

M'GIIA

Something like that.

KAT

And still no indication that there is a mine problem in the third system we're supposed to patrol.

M'GIIA

Nothing conclusive.

Kat contemplates for a moment.

KAT

We've got to go warn the Klingons. At least give them a chance to deal with the situation before it gets lethal.

M'GIIA

Why?

KAT

(confused)

What do you mean 'why'?

M'GIIA

With respect, captain, they're Klingons. It's not like we owe them that information.

KAT

What does that matter? Lives are at risk.

M'GIIA

Klingon lives. They don't matter as much to them.

KAT

They matter to me.

Peter looks distinctly uncomfortable.

KAT

(to Peter)

You have something to say?

Peter shifts nervously.

PETER

It's... it's probably safer to just patrol the final system in our original orders. If there's nothing there, we could just report back to Starbase for further orders. Isn't that the prudent course?

M'GIIA

That sounds wise to me.

Kat taps the table in front of her, contemplating her fellow crew members. Finally, she taps on the intercom.

KAT

Jana.

JANA (V.O.)

Yes, captain?

KAT

Set course for the QaQ Soj system. Warp Six.

JANA (V.O.)

Warp Six, aye.

Kat taps off the intercom and straightens up.

KAT

We're going to the Klingon system.

FADE TO BLACK.

 

FADE IN:

INT. BRIDGE

The bridge shakes with disrupter fire.

KAT

Are they responding to our hails?

M'GIIA

Negative, captain.

The ship shakes... again.

PETER

Shields holding.

COPERNICUS

(annoyed)

They're throwing D-sixes at us. Nothing to worry about.

PETER

(annoyed)

Really? How about massed firepower?

MAHR

(to Copernicus)

Ever see biting flies swarm, funny man? It's not pretty.

COPERNICUS

Your planet has flies?

Mahr holds up a thumb and finger to indicate something 4 inches long.

MAHR

(grinning)

Teeth to match.

Peter shudders.

KAT

Try hailing their ships directly. They have to understand we're helping.

M'GIIA

They're Klingons. They don't have to understand anything.

JANA

Incoming mines

KAT

Dammit. Copernicus. Target and fire.

The phasers fire.

COPERNICUS

Direct hit.

The ship shakes.

PETER

Shields down 4%.

KAT

From the mines?

MAHR

Two D-sixes, taking advantage of the mine exploding near our shields.

COPERNICUS

Targeting the D-sixes now.

KAT

Belay that. Jana, I need the coordinates for a warp jump to their home planet.

JANA

I'm trying sir... but with all the ships engaged with us...

KAT

Try harder.

COPERNICUS

It's only going to buy us a couple of minutes.

KAT

That's why we're trying to get the location of the mine controller as precise as possible.

MAHR

You're not going to like this.

KAT

Let me guess. Under their capital city?

MAHR

Just next to it. How did you know?

KAT

I know Sulu.

Jana looks at Kat, quizzically.

KAT

Not personally. I studied the personnel files of every instructor here. (beat) Have you got the coordinates worked out.

Jana returns her attention to the console.

JANA

Aye sir!

KAT

Warp 3!

PETER

Warp engines engaged!

EXT. SPACE

The ship veers off and warps.

INT. BRIDGE

M'GIIA

Approaching QoQ Soj three.

COPERNICUS

Entering standard orbit.

MAHR

Scanning for mine controller.

KAT

Engineering, redirect energy to shields and phasers.

COPERNICUS

Incoming!

KAT

Details.

JANA

Warp signatures, from the D-six fleet.

COPERNICUS

That damned rail gun is up and operational.

KAT

Concentrate precision fire on the rail gun.

M'GIIA

They're going to assume we're firing on the city.

KAT

Can't help that. Engineering, I need probes loaded into photon torpedo tubes four and six.

PETER

Probes?

KAT

They use the same casing as photon torpedoes.

PETER

Which means that... they'll show up as photon torpedoes on scans.

KAT

And that'll buy us some time.

JANA

D-sixes are entering firing range.

KAT

Let them have it. Fire torpedo tubes four and six.

The photon torpedoes fire. The bridge shakes violently.

KAT

(frustrated)

What was that?

COPERNICUS

Sorry, captain. One of the planetary missiles got through.

MAHR

I've got coordinates locked on the mine controller.

KAT

No time to be friendly. Launch tubes one through three and five. Mark!

JANA

Aye, captain!

PETER

That's a lot of firepower.

KAT

Have to risk it. Take it all down in one shot.

COPERNICUS

That pissed them off. We've got massed fire on dorsal shields.

PETER

Shields are down 5%... 10%... 18...

KAT

Come on...

She leans forward.

KAT

On visual.

The planet fills the viewscreen.

PETER

25%.

COPERNICUS

Do I return fire?

KAT

Load up another set of probes.

PETER

I don't think that'll work again, captain.

KAT

Just do it! (beat) Come on...

There's a flash on the surface of the planet. Then another and another.

KAT

There!

MAHR

Scanning, captain. 100% containment. The mine controller is destroyed.

KAT

And their city? What about their city?

MAHR

Infrastructure damage... minimal.

M'GIIA

Reports of casualties on planet... minimal.

PETER

(pleading)

Captain... our shields!

KAT

Re-direct power from offensive systems to warp and engage.

JANA

Coordinates?

KAT

Anywhere. Away from here. (beat) M'Giia. Open a channel to the Klingon Colony Command on planet. Dump the information on the mines to them and send them my personal commendation for the bravery and ferocity of their crews. We are retreating from their space.

M'GIIA

But captain... we can't give them the plans to the mines!

KAT

I don't have time for this.

M'GIIA

But they're Klingons...

KAT

(interrupting)

Now!

M'Giia turns back to her station.

KAT

(to Jana)

And warp!

JANA

Warp 6 engaged!

The crew visibly looks relieved and Kat settles back in her chair.

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

The table viewscreen is turned to face people. The Acamarian Emperor is on screen.

ACAMARIAN

We need help. We cannot turn them off and they have filled out systems. We cannot travel between worlds. If we try to leave they fall from the sky. Entire cities are gone. We need help...

Kat clicks it off, turns it back to her. The whole crew is there. Peter is thoughtfully holding a drink; Copernicus is drinking his with abandon. Mahr is picking at a meal.

M'GIIA

It's on an automated loop. Runs every ten solar minutes.

COPERNICUS

So it's their fault?

MAHR

They purchased a weapon system from the Marcai. It turned on them.

PETER

Marcai?

M'GIIA

A Federation species. Amphibious. Traders by nature.

PETER

What is a Federation member doing selling weapon systems?

KAT

A question for another time.

JANA

So where did it go wrong?

MAHR

It looks like they messed up the initial parameters. They uploaded an outdated map.

PETER

So it's trying to protect the old imperial boundaries.

MAHR

And only recognizes the older imperial ships. Which are no longer in service.

KAT

Bottom line is that they're trapped.

MAHR

That's about right.

COPERNICUS

(delighted)

Problem solved then!

KAT

How's that?

COPERNICUS

We just contact Starfleet, have them cordon it off. Problem done.

JANA

Not for them.

COPERNICUS

Did I mention earlier that they brought this on themselves?

JANA

We have to do something.

COPERNICUS

No, we don't. And we probably can't. They said their systems are full of mines. End of story.

PETER

We have completed the parameters of the sim.

MAHR

(to Peter)

What's the harm in trying?

PETER

We could lose the ship. That's an automatic failing grade, no matter how well we've done.

JANA

We've been doing fine so far. You've keep the ship up and running.

PETER

Yeah, well that's my point. I know exactly how well the ship's been doing and  _ I _ 'm worried about what we'd be heading into. And it's not necessary.

COPERNICUS

Robbin's right. Let the diplomats deal with it. We should go back.

M'GIIA

It's the safest course of action all around. (to Mahr) What do you think?

MAHR

(shrugs)

We've done what we were sent to do.

JANA

(disgusted)

I can't believe you people.

COPERNICUS

(amused)

We could put it to a vote. Captain?

Kat thinks about the situation for a moment.

KAT

You know, I keep hearing people say "the job is done." "It's just a sim." But I can't help thinking that at one point, there was a captain in this chair. When the situation was real. When it really mattered. Maybe it wasn't exactly like this.

Kate smiles thoughtfully, shrugs.

KAT

Or maybe it was. Exactly like this. I wouldn't put it past the Academy designers to throw us something from history.

She leans forward, pulling the crew's attention.

KAT

I know our first duty is to the truth. But I also believe that Starfleet embodies a very specific kind of hope.

Slowly, Kat gets to her feet.

KAT

I don't know if the Acamarians were trying to reestablish their empire or just defend their borders. That's not something I think I'm going to find out, to my satisfaction.

She touches the viewscreen, smiles.

KAT

But what I can hope is that if we intervene, we can open up a dialogue with the Acamarians. We can show people that by working together, we can reduce the fear governing their lives.

Kat sighs.

KAT

We can build a better tomorrow. Together. And that's what I think Starfleet at its core is about. It's the hope of making connections. Good connections.

She looks to each member of the crew.

KAT

I want to believe that  _ that _ captain, when first faced with this decision, made the right one. Will you?

The crew thinks about it for a moment.

PETER

Let's go help them.

Jana smiles

MAHR

I have no issues.

M'Giia nods.

COPERNICUS

All of you are crazy.

Copernicus gets up.

COPERNICUS

(grumbling)

I'm in.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARFLEET ACADEMY (MAIN STAIRS)

Kat is looking out over Starfleet Academy, wind in her hair.

KIRK (O.C.)

So I hear someone rescued the Acomarians.

Kat straightens to see CAPTAIN JAMES T. KIRK approaching. He motions for her to relax, which she does.

KAT

That would be my crew, sir.

KIRK

Which, according to your instructors, might have never come to that conclusion without you.

KAT

With respect, sir, I think they would have, given time.

Kirk comes up next to her, leans out. Looks out over the Academy grounds.

KIRK

Maybe. (beat) How do you think it went?

Kat looks crestfallen.

KAT

It was a disaster.

KIRK

(amused)

Really? The best completion time since Willard Decker, a few years back. That's what I heard.

KAT

That's not what I meant.

KIRK

Then what did you mean?

KAT

I couldn't keep them together. I couldn't keep them as a team. I had to lie to one of them. Bully another.

KIRK

But you got the job done.

KAT

With respect sir, if that's what it takes to get the job done, I don't think I want the job.

KIRK

Cadet, I'm not saying that's what it takes for the job, but ask yourself this. Why does the Academy force its students through so many difficult scenarios?

Kat thinks about it. Doesn't have an answer.

KIRK

It's for you to make those mistakes -- those easy mistakes -- here, in the safety of the Academy, rather than out there.

KAT

(amused)

Are you saying you made mistakes sir?

KIRK

(smiling)

Cadet, I was the king of big mistakes. I was so arrogant when I completed the Kobaya... ah, a scenario you'll run into later.

KAT

Some would argue you're still arrogant.

KIRK

Really?

Kat realizes what she just said.

KAT

I don't mean. I mean I didn't.

KIRK

Take a breath, Cadet. Figure out what you meant to say.

KAT

It's just... how do you take the parts of yourself you don't like and change them?

KIRK

You're referring to what Sulu said to you.

KAT

You know about that?

KIRK

He and I, we've had conversations like that before. Before he accepted this post, even. I'll tell you the same thing I told him.

Kirk shifts positions, thoughtful.

KIRK

Take the time to surround yourself with good people. With people who will challenge you and will not back down.

KAT

That sounds difficult.

KIRK

It is, and it's frustrating as hell, cadet. And you'll find times that you'll hate it. And every piece of advice you hear from them will drive you mad. But...

He leans in closer.

KIRK (CONT'D)

I have never found friendships so deep, or advice so meaningful, as the ones forged in that particular fire.

KAT

(sighing)

Can't I just practice being the best?

KIRK

Sorry, Cadet. It's not that easy. (beat) Do you have anyone in your life like that?

KAT

I have a Vulcan.

KIRK

That's always a good step.

They are both silent for a moment. Then Kat makes a move to leave. Kirk speaks up.

KIRK

Cadet, I met your ancestor, you know.

KAT

I know, sir.

KIRK

Khan was a man of... singular passions. And a stunning intellect. He's why I'm keeping track of you.

KAT

(bitter)

I know sir. It's why  _ everyone _ keeps track of me.

KIRK

It's not that cadet. Not what you think. People don't worry about you because of your heritage. They Pay attention to you for what you might become.

Kat looks confused.

KIRK

It's easy to take the shocks of the past--your heritage, your genetics, your struggles--and let it bind you. (beat) I read your entrance essay. "To be the best of the best."

Kirk steps forward.

KIRK

But we are not the best by comparing ourselves to others, only in how we handle the challenges that life give us.

He puts a hand on her shoulder.

KIRK

Don't let your past write your future. Embrace every opportunity with an open heart.

Kat considers his words. Then straightens up and salutes. Kirk nods, straightens and returns her salute.

PULL BACK TO

San Francisco, Earth, the Solar System, the Milky Way, the Universe.

THE END


	2. An Angler in the Lake of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is tasked with a simulation investigating an ancient artifact field, while outside the simulator, the members of the famous 'Red Squadron' seem to be taking a very particular interest in the crew.

FADE IN

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

The briefing room is dark. There are six figures in the shadows: cadets, young, but deadly serious. On the main viewscreen are personnel files.

The lead figure--FRANK MALAN (upper classman, clean cut, charismatic)--pushes a button. While we can see Frank's outline, we still can't see his face.

On the viewscreen, a clip plays of EPHRAIM COPERNICUS at his helm station on the bridge.

CLOSE UP: COPERNICUS LAUGHING, JOKING WITH SOMEONE (M.O.S.)

Copernicus looks down at the nav station and runs his hands over the controls. Spotting the phaser controls, he acts like he's going to fire them.

Then he notices the only one watching him is Jana. He smiles at her, condescendingly. She frowns at him. He pulls his hands up from the station and settles back.

MALAN

That's Ephraim Copernicus, Helm. From one of the most well connected families on Alpha Centauri.

The scene on the viewscreen changes to a static shot of Ephraim's Starfleet personnel record.

MALAN (O.C.)

Rumor has it he was up for Command School but didn't take it because he doesn't like responsibility.

A soft chuckle from the rest of the room. A second screenshot; a shooting score against various ships. One of the other cadets whistles in appreciation.

MALAN

Of course, rumor also has it, his photon torpedoes never miss.

CADET

Impressive.

The viewscreen returns to a picture of the bridge.

PAN OVER TO JANA AKTON AT NAVIGATION, "MILITARY STIFF".

Jana's examining the board in front of her and looks annoyed. Finally, she starts typing commands into it, re-writing the software.

MALAN

Jana Akton is on Navigation. She's from the mining colony on Rigel Twelve in the Levintine Expanse.

Jana's personnel file comes up.

MALAN (O.C.)

She hasn't had an easy life. They live pretty rough out there, especially by Federation Standards.

CADET (O.C.)

Does that make her... amenable? To our cause?

Another static picture. Jana helping out in a mining accident, covered in filth; face streaked with tears.

MALAN

I... don't know yet. She's seen more hardship than most. But the Federation did step in and saved her when she most needed it.

The viewscreen returns to a picture of the bridge.

CLOSE UP: PETER ROBBINS AT ENGINEERING, FEVERISHLY OBSESSED.

A female cadet leans forward in the darkness (FAITH GAGE, secure, amused). Only the outline of her face is visible.

FAITH

He's cute.

The cadets laugh. Though Faith's expression is obscured by the lack of light, she's not upset by their reaction.

FAITH

(amused)

Well, he is.

On the viewscreen, Peter's fingers are flying over the console, paging through all of the ships schematics looking for more data until he notices someone is watching.

He feels embarrassed and stops. 

MALAN

Their Engineer. Peter Robbins. From Denver, Colorado, Earth. Word is he's the quiet one. Might have a bit of a problem with social interactions.

CADET

What engineer doesn't?

CADET ENGINEER

Hey!

The rest laugh.

MALAN

As I understand it, he can tear apart and rebuild a warp drive in record time.

Peter's personnel file appears on screen. Malan turns in his seat to look back at the cadet engineer.

MALAN

He beat your time.

CADET ENGINEER

Seriously?

There's a light buzz of comments over that, that quickly die. The viewscreen returns to a picture of the bridge.

CLOSE UP: M'GIIA AT COMMUNICATIONS, ARROGANT AND INSIGHTFUL 

M'Giia is different than the others. She has her communications earpiece in but is surreptitiously looking over the crew, as if it were her crew, her responsibility.

MALAN (O.C.)

This is an interesting one. Communications. Anda M'Giia. She's the oldest daughter of a  _ very _ prominent Andorian Ambassador.

FAITH (O.C.)

How is that helpful?

The viewscreen switches to her personnel file.

MALAN

It might not be. She's a wild card. Nobody expected her to join Starfleet but on the other hand, she's overly proud of her homeworld, her species. And very vocal about it.

CADET

That might be helpful.

CADET ENGINEER

It's risky.

FAITH

"Risk is our business."

There's a murmur of agreement. The viewscreen returns to a picture of the bridge.

*CLOSE UP: MAHR AT THE SCIENCE STATION, FOCUSED AND TWITCHY.

Mahr appears oblivious to everything else.

MALAN

Mahr Tn, Caitan. From the colony at Deneva Prime. One of the leading specialists in ghelnoid life forms.

Malan nods. Mahr's personnel file on screen.

MALAN

Absolutely brilliant bio-technician. I got to work with him in some bio-modality classes last year. He is top of the class.

The viewscreen returns to a picture of the bridge.

*ZOOM OUT: FULL BRIDGE VIEW, WITH CAPTAIN KATHRYN NEMAIN IN COMMAND CHAIR OTHER CREW MEMBERS AT STATIONS.

Kat is handling commands on her chair on one hand and examining the crew on the other. She seems very poised. This is obviously where she is meant to be.

MALAN

And there's our little mystery. Kathryn Elisabeth Morgan Nemain. Human. Earth. Command. Place of birth, unavailable. Early years. Unavailable. Personal profile.

The scene shifts to a personnel file. Compared to the previous ones, it is remarkably empty.

MALAN

Unavailable.

CADET

Highest marks in twelve years.

CADET ENGINEER

Commendations from a quarter of the flag staff.

FAITH

No known attachments. No family.

Malan leans back.

MALAN

All right then. That's them. Which one is our target? Discussion?

FAITH

Not needed. Him.

The screen changes back to Peter's file.

FAITH

He's our target.

MALAN

Agreement?

There are murmurs of agreement out in the dark.

MALAN

Then we have our target. Gentlemen, you know the mission.

He gets up.

MALAN

Let's begin.

The viewscreen clicks off.

CUT TO:

BEGIN FLASHBACK

INT. CAFETERIA

Cadets are laughing, a party in full swing. Copernicus is in the middle of it, animatedly talking (M.O.S.) with Malan (seen from the back).

Peter is in the back, leaning against a counter, unhappy. A woman's hand comes into frame, touches his hand. Startled, he looks up.

Faith Gage, smiling at him. He starts to return her smile, slowly, when suddenly her attention shifts. She notices someone else and walks towards them, touching Peter lightly on the shoulder as a goodbye as she leaves.

The touch leaves him confused and more unhappy than before.

KAT (V.O.)

Copernicus!

END FLASHBACK

INT. BRIDGE

The ship is shuddering. Kat is coming out of her command chair. They are on RED ALERT.

KAT

I need a firing solution now! We can't let him get away!

Copernicus is frowning, staring at the controls. It's obvious he's overly tired but he's handling it well. It's just making him irritable.

COPERNICUS

That sneaky bastard has denebite laced into the hull. I'm having a hard time getting a lock.

KAT

Divert power to the sensors.

Peter, exhausted as well, but having a much worse time is trying to focus on the console.

PETER

(mumbling)

I'm trying, captain.

KAT

How are you coming on the tractor beam? Have you compensated for the particles' frequency?

PETER

(exasperated)

I'm trying!

M'GIIA

Captain, Capitol City is on line. If we don't do it now, ten million people are going to die.

KAT

Talk to me, Engineering. (beat) Robbins!

Peter is starting to come unglued.

CUT TO:

INT. ACADEMY GROUNDS - MORNING

SUPER: "EARLIER"

Kat spots Sturek walking the grounds and approaches him smiling, raising her hand in a Vulcan salute. He returns the gesture, minus the smile of course.

STUREK

Well met, Kathryn. How are your studies?

KAT

Painful... (beat) but satisfying.

STUREK

Pain can be a mark of one's growth.

KAT

So you keep telling me.

STUREK

One wonders if you would ever listen.

Kat joins him on his walk.

KAT

You've reviewed my performance on the first sim?

STUREK

I would be remiss if I hadn't.

KAT

So where did I go wrong?

STUREK

By what measure do you assume you "went wrong"?

KAT

Look, I've seen the scores...

STUREK

(interrupting)

\--which was inadvisable in the first place, as I warned you, and likely, against regulations.

KAT

Technically, not. Regulation 121 Section A.

STUREK

A medical regulation, used only in case of medical emergencies. And I fail to see how that was relevant to looking up your scores.

KAT

I have a condition. It's not my fault that the file was opened where I could see it.

STUREK

Where you maneuvered yourself to see it, I assume.

Kat doesn't deny it.

STUREK

Clever, but I question your ethics in using it.

KAT

Back to the point, I just want to know why I got a below average score.

STUREK

That's not how grading works.

KAT

Seriously? I didn't even get credit; instead the mission was ranked 'with demerits'.

STUREK

There are very few crews who get through their first mission with no infractions.

KAT

I had to sit down with Academy staff afterwards for a full debriefing.

STUREK

Which, given your treatment of the crew, was in order.

KAT

Ah. You heard about that.

STUREK

I am your senior adviser, Kathryn. It's in my nature to be informed when you lie to your crew.

KAT

I already went over this with Sulu.

STUREK

And I am not here to deliver you another lecture. But, conversely, you should not be lecturing me on the "unfairness" of the matter. Most crews earned a worse grade.

KAT

(dejected)

What's worse than being tarred and feather by senior staff?

STUREK

Losing one's ship.

KAT

(flustered)

Wait... really? I... hunh.

STUREK

Kathryn, the purpose of the first mission goes beyond familiarity with the simulator.

Sturek stops walking and faces her.

STUREK

It's a test of the mettle of your crew. It's meant to put them under duress.

KAT

And some of the students lost their ship?

Sturek considers what he's going to say for a moment, then decides.

STUREK

Most of them did.

KAT

How?

STUREK

Many were too quick to react.

KAT

(frowning)

That almost happened to us.

STUREK

Of those that survived, a few grew overconfident.

KAT

And the rest?

STUREK

Were destroyed trying to help an empire that doesn't even count towards their final score.

KAT

(pained)

That didn't count?

STUREK

It never counts.

KAT

Oh.

She looks a bit crestfallen. Then confused.

KAT

Then why include it?

STUREK

What is our purpose?

KAT

Starfleet's? It's always been the same. To boldly go where no man has gone before.

STUREK

In a universe filled with infinite diversity in infinite combinations.

Sturek leans in close.

STUREK

There is no way to prepare people for that, if we only count those who follow the rules.

KAT

So it's a test of character.

STUREK

One that does not count towards your grades, but counts towards where you will be placed after graduation.

KAT

(amused)

I can see where that might be important.

STUREK

What is important is that we see an improvement in the next sim.

KAT

I thought we did better than most.

STUREK

I believe I stated that others did worse.

KAT

There's that Vulcan logic.

STUREK

Where is the rest of your crew?

KAT

Out, I think. I know a couple of them were invited to a party tonight. M'Giia's working. So's the Caitan. I'm not sure about Jana. Why?

Sturek steeples his fingers in front of them.

STUREK

Because they are your crew. You may not violate privacy but they are now your responsibility.

INT. COMMUNICATIONS SUITE

M'Giia at work, in the communications hub of Starfleet Academy. Amidst the busy specialists routing communications, she is listening to a recording.

M'GIIA

(in Klingon)

pagh HajchoHtaHvIS jIH. (repeats)  pagh HajchoHtaHvIS jIH!

A female staff member walks over.

COMM STAFF

You know that won't work without the universal translator.

M'GIIA

I can try.

COMM STAFF

Andorian female vocal structures are different from Klingon female. You end up sounding like a child. It's simple biology.

M'GIIA

(irritated)

I  _ can _ do this.

COMM STAFF

All right. Suit yourself.

The Comm staff member walks away.

M'GIIA

(insulting in Klingon)

bIHnuch.

COMM STAFF

(insults right back)

SoQ vIlegh.

M'Giia shuts up and goes back to studying.

INT. MEDICAL LAB

Mahr is pacing around the lab, lecturing a group of First Years.

MAHR

As it is generously obvious, Professor Arden is not available today, so  _ I'll _ be teaching Xenobiology.

There's a collective groan that quickly shuts down when Mahr bears his teeth.

MAHR

Alright, you young kits. Gather around and let me show you something special.

The group goes over to a lab table. On it is a single opaque container. It's obscured after they all gather around it.

Mahr pushes a button and with a whoosh, the container opens. You can note a glow from inside it, and some real odd sounds. A kind of gobble/buzz.

MAHR

What do you see?

ALIEN CADET

(confused)

That is the weirdest...

MAHR

Observations, not emotional reactions.

BLONDE CADET

Looks kind of like a turkey.

GINGER CADET

And... kind of like a fly?

NERVOUS CADET

Ugh... what is it?

MAHR

It was bioengineered to help deal with a plague on Cestus III. It's an example of ghelnoid physiology.

GINGER CADET

That's... Orion, right?

Mahr starts to pace away from the table. The attention of the students follows him.

BLOND CADET

Andorian.

MAHR

Andorian is correct. Many of the animals on that planet share wildly disparate features. Invertebrates merged with avians. Insects with mammalian structures.

Mahr goes over to a viewscreen, brings up a picture of Earth animals. The students follow him over.

MAHR

But don't think this is totally unique to Andoria . Even on Earth, you have mushrooms, which share plant features with the digestive system of animals.

Mahr points to a part of the screen.

MAHR

Or the platypus, combining mammalian and marsupial characteristics. Deer -- mostly vegetarian but sometimes eat meat. Squirrels too I might add.

Mahr leans towards the students.

MAHR

So think about that next time you want to feed them.

There's a bit of laughter, some more nervous than others.

MAHR

The point I am trying to make is we build all these terms to discuss life. But these terms are only the start of the conversation, not it's end. Life is too large to fit into our neat, little, analytical boxes.

There's a crash from the other side of the room. Everyone turns around. Mahr's eyes grow wide, then narrows.

MAHR

Did no one think to close the box?

There's that weird gobble/buzz sound from the other end of the room. And then pandemonium as the students charge to try and catch it. Mahr buries his face in his paws.

MAHR

Agh.

INT. PLAIN ROOM

An announcer is here, friendly face, clear blue eyes. He is looking directly into the camera. This appears to be some sort of broadcast.

ANNOUNCER

You have chosen this channel because you have questioned the official narrative. You have questioned its  _ implications _ .

The announcer smiles, genuine and warm.

ANNOUNCER

Starfleet has always drawn the best and the brightest, ones who look beyond what is presented to the average public. Ones who seek the truth.

The smile is replaced by a look of concern.

ANNOUNCER

And the truth is the Federation is in very serious trouble.

The announcer pauses to let that sink in.

ANNOUNCER

The truth is that, from birth, you have been immersed in propaganda, in a deliberate framework that shields you from reality.

The announcer presents a look of compassion at what this revelation might bring. In all this time, the announcer has not moved an inch. Only the facial expressions change.

ANNOUNCER

The Federation was founded on an  _ alien _ philosophy, which was allowed to take root in the fertile soil of human imagination in an earlier time.

The announcer frowns.

ANNOUNCER

Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. That sounds logical, doesn't it? But we are not infinite. We are unique!

The announcer looks quite serious.

ANNOUNCER

And if we are unique in the universe, isn't our uniqueness worth protecting?

The announcer pauses for a moment, to make sure that sinks in.

ANNOUNCER

Or is it worth risking human extinction as we push farther and farther out into space, based on an alien agenda.

The slight frown returns.

ANNOUNCER

The planet-killer, neural parasites, the Telurian plague, the Miri pandemic, Gorn, Klingons, Romulans.

The view shifts to a close up.

ANNOUNCER

Think about it.

The Announcer's face fades to that of a stylized "V", a symbol we'll get to know better as that of the  _ Vanguard _ .

INT. PERSONAL QUARTERS

Jana is looking at her viewscreen, which the broadcast has played across. She appears thoughtful before she finally shuts it off.

EXT. ACADEMY GROUNDS -- EVENING

Kat watches as Copernicus drags Peter off.

COPERNICUS

C'mon, man. It'll be fun.

PETER

Why me?

COPERNICUS

Because in order to get in, I had to bring another member of the crew. The Andorian and the cat are at work. And Jana turned me down.

There's a weird gooble/buzz sounds and Peter ducks as something can be heard flying by.

PETER

What was that?

COPERNICUS

Are you in or not?

PETER

Okay. Fine. I'll go.

The first year cadets from Mahr's class come running out. They're looking a bit frantic.

BLOND CADET

I think I saw it over here!

GINGER CADET

Let's get it!

Peter and Copernicus walk off as the first years spread out in a search formation. Kat sighs and goes inside.

INT. BRIDGE

The sim is dark, not being in use. Kat is on the bridge, touring every part, running her fingers over various stations.

Finally, she sits down in the command chair, settles in. Smiles.

SULU (O.C.)

Like what you see, Cadet?

Kat turns to see Sulu coming in from the turbolift.

KAT

It'll do.

Sulu smiles, goes over to the communications station, turns it on and starts to run a diagnostic.

KAT

Was it really like this, sir?

SULU

Being on a ship?

Kat nods.

SULU

(amused)

Haven't you ever been on a ship before, Cadet?

KAT

I've been on shuttles. The odd civilian cruiser. But nothing real, nothing...

SULU

Like this?

Sulu goes over to the science station, turns it on for diagnostic.

SULU

I started in science, did you know that? I headed the Astrosciences department on my first commission on the Enterprise.

KAT

I thought you served as Helm.

Sulu goes behind the navigation board.

SULU

(pleased)

Ah. That was what I changed to.

KAT

Why?

SULU

It put me on a track for command. Can you guess why?

KAT

(amused)

Doesn't everyone want a chance at the big chair?

SULU

No, cadet. They do  _ not _ .

KAT

But you did. Why?

SULU

What is the point of science?

KAT

To know with certainty. From the Indo-European root "to cut or split".

SULU

And how is this knowing acquired?

KAT

Observe, theorize, test. Refine if necessary.

SULU

And would it worry you to know that not everything can by understood with certainty?

KAT

Isn't that part of the scientific method? That it changes as new data comes in?

SULU

But what if you discover something that cannot be quantified?

KAT

I... wouldn't that repudiate the scientific method?

SULU

Would it? What would you learn by studying something that can't be studied?

KAT

Um... is this on the test, sir?

SULU

You're stalling, cadet.

Kat leans forward, thinking hard.

KAT

You could... what about the things around it?

SULU

Go on.

KAT

Couldn't you get a better picture of it by its impact on the things around it?

Sulu leans on the navigation board.

SULU

And that, cadet, is why I got into command. Astrosciences gave me the tools I needed to see the universe.

Sulu taps the helm position.

SULU

Tactical and Helm gave me the practical application of what I'd learned. And command of a ship?

Kat sits up, understanding.

KAT

Puts you right in the middle of it.

Sulu comes around the board, over to the command chair.

SULU

A good commander serves as the unquantifiable heart of the vessel. He... or she... brings it to life and gets it through any storm.

He looks around at the other empty stations.

SULU (CONT'D)

And has a measurable outcome on those people working around her.

Kat thinks about it. Nods. Sulu backs up.

KAT

Thank you. I think I understand.

SULU

We'll see. Now go get some rest, cadet. Your next sim is in six hours.

KAT

Wait... what?! I checked! We were scheduled for two days from now!

SULU

Our last crew had a little problem that destroyed their ship. So the time table has been moved up.

KAT

That's not fair? Our schedules...

SULU

(interrupting)

Have already been adjusted with your teachers. I think you'll find this little similar hiccups are common when running a ship. (beat) Now get going.

Kat pries herself from the chair and takes off, distraught.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

The ship is racing through space.

ROTHEROT (V.O.)

Welcome, cadets, to your second Academy Mission. The Kelsi Collective, a culture which died over a hundred thousand years ago, marked their territory with highly radioactive markers. As with all Kelsi artifacts, Federation law prohibits their removal from Kelsi space and requires local Starfleet vessels to protect them.

INT. BRIDGE

ROTHEROT (V.O.)

Recently, a Federation probe that monitors the Collective malfunctioned. It is your mission to replace that probe.

Peter looks exhausted and miserable.

PETER

How long is this going to take?

Copernicus is tired as well, but more irritable than exhausted.

COPERNICUS

It'll be a cakewalk.

MAHR

(sarcastic)

Yes, because the first one was so easy.

COPERNICUS

The first mission's supposed to rattle you.

Peter nods in agreement. Mahr looks skeptical.

COPERNICUS

Heard it from a bunch of upper classmen last night.

M'GIIA

So that's where you were.

Copernicus turns in his seat.

COPERNICUS

You keeping tabs on me, M'Giia?

M'GIIA

You called for assistance to get home. I was on shift in the communications center.

COPERNICUS

I take that as a "yes".

M'Giia rolls her eyes.

KAT

(concerned)

How much sleep did you get?

COPERNICUS

(annoyed)

Enough.

Peter looks nervous. Obviously, he hasn't gotten enough sleep. Kat sighs at the noncommittal answer

KAT

What are we looking at here? M'Giia?

M'GIIA

Well, there's not a lot on record about these things. The Kelsi Collective vanished en masse from this system...

KAT

About a hundred thousand years ago. I got that from Rotherot's briefing.

M'GIIA

What wasn't covered was 'why'. No plague, no war, no natural decay. No libraries left, no archives of any sort of knowledge.

COPERNICUS

What did they do? Burn all the books?

M'GIIA

The best guess is that everything was uploaded to a sophisticated computer network that ran out of juice about four thousand years before we found it.

KAT

So these artifacts... how many of them?

M'GIIA

At last count? Around 100 billion. Give or take a billion.

Kat looks shocked.

KAT

That many?

M'GIIA

They're scattered across the entire system in various densities. We're not sure why.

KAT

What are they made of?

MAHR

We believe they might be composed of axions.

KAT

And those are?

PETER

Elementary particles. They're normally invisible. Part of what makes up dark matter.

MAHR

And thus part of 85% of the universe that we can't see.

COPERNICUS

Yea. But we can see this. I mean detect it. It's on nav sensors, right?

JANA

Nav sensors aren't that precise.

PETER

It's visible in concentrations this high. It bends space, fractionalizes it.

KAT

Which means it... looks like a big crystal.

MAHR

It looks like a big crystal.

PETER

Beautiful ones!

MAHR

Yes, that randomly project all sorts of weird and dangerous energies. For reasons we don't understand.

KAT

So when we move in, you recommend shields.

MAHR

Unless you would like a very bad sunburn, yes sir.

KAT

Why build them? What's their purpose?

MAHR

Perhaps it is because they are resistant to interactions with baryonic matter -- our version of matter.

KAT

So, hard to kill?

JANA

Or maybe what they do to gravity. They make initiating a warp field very difficult.

COPERNICUS

Could be a distributed power network.

PETER

If so, it's a badly broken one. They've been monitoring this space for over a decade and no one's been able to detect any kind of sensible pattern.

KAT

All right. Shields up. Divert power to the sensors so we can get a good look at these "markers".

Kat leans to the side to look at Jana.

KAT

Nav, plot us a course to the Federation probe. Helm, you've got the honor of navigating us through the gravity shoals.

PETER

Well, this is going to be fun.

Kat is amused.

KAT

Yeah. It should be.

CUT TO:

INT. BRIDGE

The bridge shudders. Kat is still amused.

KAT

Keep it steady there, helm.

COPERNICUS

I'm doing the best I can.

KAT

Nav, how close are we to the probe.

JANA

Should be within scanning distance, sir.

MAHR

I'm reading nothing.

PETER

Radiation from the markers, sir.

KAT

Making life difficult, it seems. Pull 25% from the reserve.

PETER

That will affect our warp capability.

KAT

Are we trying to get somewhere fast?

PETER

Pulling from the reserve.

MAHR

(hissing)

Warp, boy, not science! This is the second time I'd had to tell you this.

PETER

I know! It's just... sorry. Warp drive, aye. How's your power?

MAHR

Going back up. Slowly. Hunh. Nav, did you get that?

JANA

What?

MAHR

I wouldn't have seen it, if nimble fingers over there hadn't cut the power. Something moving parallel to the gravity shoals.

JANA

Checking. Confirmed. Captain, I don't know what it is but there's something out there. I don't think we're alone.

PETER

Moving into visual range of the probe.

KAT

Onscreen.

M'Giia turns the viewscreen on. A series of faceted spinning mirror-jewels, shining in the night, occasionally flashing.

The Federation probe is obvious. Dull and gray and also shot full of holes.

KAT

What's the nature of the problem?

JANA

Looks like micro-meteorite damage.

COPERNICUS

(growling)

But it isn't. And we probably would have fallen for it, if we'd come any later.

MAHR

Phaser fire, captain. Precise. Deliberate. Someone knew exactly what they were doing.

KAT

I want a lock on that moving target. Whatever it is. 

MAHR

Can't do it. Too much interference.

KAT

Do you have it's last position?

MAHR

Of course.

KAT

Nav, extrapolate its course and set ours to intercept. Helm, Red Alert!

Red Alert sounds! The bridge crew has their hands full as the ship shudders more and more. Peter is looking peaked. He curses noticeably as he hits a wrong button, then corrects himself.

KAT

Come on...

COPERNICUS

Looks like our 'friend' has a good head start.

JANA

I think I've got him. (to Mahr) Confirm?

MAHR

He's at medium-range on our sensors. What in the hell of broken stars is that?

Copernicus glances at his readout.

COPERNICUS

Oh now that's interesting. How is he doing that?

KAT

Doing what?

JAN

It looks like he's towing one of the artifacts, sir.

KAT

Put the ship on visual. Full amplification.

A Marcai ship (vaguely fish-like in shape) appears on the screen, towing an artifact in an oddly hued shield that encapsulated the ship as well.

KAT

I thought that was impossible.

She looks to Peter.

PETER

It  _ should _ be impossible. Axionic matter shouldn't respond to our own.

Kat looks over to Mahr.

KAT

Science?

MAHR

Don't look at me! My specialty is alien lifeforms. "To seek out new life". Not deal with exotic energy madness.

KAT

(droll)

I assume you've got the Astro-Science division working on it?

MAHR

Of COURSE I've got Astrosciences on it. And when they've finished banging their heads against a wall, you'll get our report.

COPERNICUS

Captain, we've got an issue.

KAT

Talk to me.

COPERNICUS

He's clearing the artifact field.

KAT

What's that mean?

JANA

Reading an excess of strange particles.

COPERNICUS

Dammit. He's spooling up his warp engine. (to Jana) Recognize the ship?

JANA

Yes.

M'GIIA

(to Kat)

It's a Maru class carrier. Used to carry neutronic fuel, I think.

COPERNICUS

It's been out of service for years.

KAT

So it's Federation?

M'GIIA

Yes sir. Maximum warp: 5.6.

COPERNICUS

If we're going to track them, we need to get out of here soon.

KAT

Can you go any faster?

Copernicus checks his instruments, shakes his head 'no' grimly.

KAT

Prep for warp jump.

MAHR

That is not recommended.

JANA

Warp is notoriously hard to engage here. It might damage the ship.

KAT

Worth the risk. Engineering?

PETER

Yes?

KAT

Prepare damage control crews. Nav, engage limited warp jump, best guess.  _ Now _ !

Jana engages warp.

EXT. SPACE

There's a terrible lurch and the ship tips to one side.

INT. BRIDGE.

The viewscreen flickers. The ship groans.

JANA

(shouting)

Entering subspace!

The viewscreen suddenly shows a bright field crisscrossed with numerous strands.

COPERNICUS

(shouting)

What is THAT?!

There's a rending sound...

EXT. SPACE

The ship comes hurling out of the artifact field and tumbles.

INT. BRIDGE

The crew is a mess.

PETER

Warp engines offline.

KAT

Get them back up!

PETER

I don't have the power.

KAT

Take offensive and defensive systems offline.

COPERNICUS

We're too close to the artifact field. We'll...

KAT

(interrupting)

M'Giia, I want all medical teams on standby ready to receive casualties from radiation burns.

M'Giia looks startled by the decision.

KAT

Tn, I need sensors at maximum. Can you do that?

MAHR

As long as fumbefingers over there shifts it over.

PETER

I'm doing the best I can.

KAT

Jana, what have you got?

JANA

I've got the edges of his trail. He's not going fast, dragging that artifact.

M'GIIA

(grim)

Casualty reports coming in.

KAT

Evaluation?

M'GIIA

The medical teams have it handled. For now.

PETER

Warp engines at minimal threshold.

KAT

Helm, now.

COPERNICUS

Warp engines engaged.

EXT. SPACE

The ship goes into warp.

INT. BRIDGE

COPERNICUS

(annoyed)

Is that it?

PETER

It's all you're getting right now.

KAT

(to Peter)

Stow the chat. (to Jana) Nav...

JANA

I've got him. It looks like he's changing course. I'm charting likely destinations.

KAT

M'Giaa, did you get his registration number?

M'GIIA

How?

KAT

They're required to broadcast it but some smugglers disable it. You can still get it with an active query.

M'GIIA

I... ugh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry.

KAT

That's okay. We get close enough, you handle it. Okay?

M'GIIA

(determined)

No problem.

PETER

I think... I know I've got more power.

COPERNICUS

(annoyed)

Are you going to give it to me?

PETER

There.

JANA

I've got a fix on him. We're gaining.

KAT

Where's he going?

JANA

The Onyx system.

M'GIIA

That's habitable. Post-warp civilization. Non-Federation.

KAT

Can we get any more speed?

PETER

Not unless you get out and push.

KAT

Excuse me?

PETER

No. Captain.

JANA

He's heading towards the third planet.

KAT

On screen.

The planet Onyx-3 comes on screen.

MAHR

Class-M, hub of their civilization.

KAT

Why go there? Analysis?

MAHR

I'm reading an unusual amount of debris in orbit.

COPERNICUS

Looks like they're victims of Kessler syndrome.

Kat looks confused. Copernicus turns to clarify.

COPERNICUS

Too many objects in low orbit. They smash each other to bits.

MAHR

Then nobody can get off planet without something hitting them.

KAT

They have warp, though. How did they get around that?

Jana points to the planet.

JANA

Space elevators. At the poles.

MAHR

Impressive. Those things are difficult to build.

KAT

What's he planning?

M'GIIA

I've pinged his nav beacon sir. It's the Khyzag, registered to a Mav Marcai.

KAT

The Marcai again? That's notable.

MAHR

Astrosciences are coming in. Ah. He extended his warp field around it. Clever. He couldn't move the object so he moved space instead.

JANA

We're coming into range now, sir.

KAT

Red alert. Engineering, I need modifications on the warp field so we can grab that thing if we need to.

PETER

Aye, captain.

M'GIIA

Captain, their government is hailing us, wondering what we're doing in the system.

KAT

Drop them the full information on our purpose. Tell me their response. And try to hail the Khyzag. Tell  _ them _ to stand down now.

COPERNICUS

Khyzag is entering orbit, above the LEO debris field. Orders?

KAT

Maintain intercept course. Hail them again.

MAHR

I think they heard us. It looks like they're powering down their shields.

Mahr is suddenly rigid with attention, panicking.

MAHR

What are they DOING?!

KAT

What?

Mahr looks at the captain.

MAHR

They dropped the artifact! It's heading towards the planet.

COPERNICUS

The Khyzag is pulling away! Full speed!

JANA

What do we do?

KAT

Pursuit course -- the artifact. Full ahead.

COPERNICUS

(grim)

Aye, sir.

PETER

But the debris field!

KAT

Shields will have to handle it. Copernicus, target the Khyzag. Let's discourage him from leaving.

There's a large boom as the ship hits the edges of the debris field.

JANA

Less than five minutes until impact!

MAHR

Khyzag is powering up its warp drive!

The ship is shuddering. Kat is coming out of her command chair.

KAT

I need a firing solution now! We can't let him get away!

Copernicus is frowning, staring at the controls.

COPERNICUS

That sneaky bastard has denebite laced into the hull. I'm having a hard time getting a lock.

KAT

Divert power to the sensors.

Peter, exhausted and panicked, is trying to focus on the console.

PETER

(mumbling)

I'm trying, captain.

KAT

How are you coming on the warp field? Have you compensated for the particles' frequency?

PETER

(exasperated)

I'm trying!

M'GIIA

Captain, Capitol City is on line. If we don't do it now, ten million people are going to die.

KAT

Talk to me, Engineering. (beat) Robbins!

Peter is starting to come unglued.

KAT

Robbins!

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN:

INT. BRIDGE

Peter is frozen with indecision. Mahr notices, snarls and then enters in the data on his console.

MAHR

Warp equations engaged.

KAT

Nav, engage the drive. Copernicus, fire!

EXT. SPACE

The ship fires at the Khyzag, whose shields drop. 

COPERNICUS

Their shields are down!

KAT

Target their engines. Fire again!

COPERNICUS

Firing phasers.

KAT

Nav, update.

Jana is furiously working at her station.

JANA

I'm working on it.

KAT

C'mon.... (beat) Jana...

JANA

Got it! Warp field extended.

MAHR

The Khyzag is initiating repairs.

PETER

Is it getting hot in here?

MAHR

Radiation from the probe.

PETER

(referring to the instructors)

They can't... I mean they won't.

KAT

(annoyed)

Keep your head in the moment, Peter. Nav, we've got the artifact, right?

JANA

Confirmed.

KAT

I want one-quarter impulse, full reverse. We need to get out of the gravity well.

COPERNICUS

One-quarter impulse, aye!

KAT

You keeping an eye on the Khyzag?

COPERNICUS

Oh yeah. I'm not letting him slip away.

PETER

(miserable)

It's getting hotter.

EXT. SPACE

The ship, with it's warp field extended is pulling the artifact back.

INT. BRIDGE

The crew is intense, sweating.

PETER

How hot is it going to get?

KAT

Not now, Engineering. Mark to leaving gravity well?

JANA

30 seconds.

PETER

How am I supposed to take this?

KAT

Muzzle it! (to Mahr) Tn?

MAHR

Radiation levels are at LD 10. Environmental systems are compensating. Medical teams are on standby.

KAT

Come on...

JANA

20 seconds.

COPERNICUS

I've got an overload reading on the shield buffers.

KAT

Engineering.

Peter's looking at the artifact on the viewscreen, not doing anything.

KAT

Engineering!

Peter fumbles with his console for a second.

COPERNICUS

Cleared.

JANA

10 seconds.

The engines start to whine.

KAT

Come on!

Suddenly, the power shifts. Everything starts to settle.

JANA

We're clear!

COPERNICUS

Yes!

There is visible relief across the entire crew. Kat settles back into her chair. Her relief is only for a moment before she turns back to Peter.

KAT

Get off my bridge. Get a cool drink or something but pull yourself together. Understood?

PETER

Yes, captain.

Peter shuffles off the bridge. Another cadet comes in and takes his place.

JANA

(exhausted)

The Khyzag is starting up their warp drive.

KAT

You've still got them targeted?

COPERNICUS

Aye, sir.

KAT

Fire one across their bow.

COPERNICUS

With pleasure.

Kat turns to M'Giia.

KAT

M'Giia, please hail the Khyzag and apologize to them. We're still adjusting our targeting systems after the radiation from the artifact.

Mahr grins. Jana actually cracks a smile, as does M'Giia.

M'GIIA

With pleasure, sir.

KAT

Question of the day. How did the Khyzag tow this without the radiation hazard?

MAHR

It used to be a fuel hauler. Extra shielding built into the superstructure.

KAT

Any way we can come up with something similar?

MAHR

I should be able to modify our navigation shields to compensate, now that we're not being roasted.

KAT

Do it.

M'GIIA

Captain? The Khyzag is hailing us.

KAT

Onscreen.

The captain, MAV MARCAI, appears on the viewscreen; yellow skinned with a fin on his distinctive head.

MARCAI

I am Mav Marcai of the Federation freighter Khyzag. I intend to file an official protest on your unprovoked attack!

KAT

(incredulous)

You just stole an artifact and endangered a planet, and you expect me to take that seriously?

MARCAI

(self-righteous)

Of course I do. I am a citizen of the Federation and protected by Federation law.

KAT

Federation law? Let's see. You have: violated a restricted zone, stolen protected alien artifacts, transported hazardous materials without a license, endangered a planet. What else can we add?

MARCAI

(angry)

Don't threaten me, human! It's far better to die than to allow such an insult to go unchallenged.

KAT

Look, I'm not interested in playing games with you, Mav. And your posturing doesn't impress me.

MARCAI

Oh? Are you so certain of victory then, human?

COPERNICUS

I'd take those odds.

KAT

Helm, enough.

Kat settles back for a moment, considers her options.

KAT

Okay. As I understand it, your people are people of good repute. Federation law gives me the right to ask your surrender to answer these charges brought against you. In good faith, of course. I understand things can get complicated out here.

MARCAI

(resigned, but proud)

Yes. They can get... complicated. (tired) Although we admit no wrong on our part, we agree to your terms.

KAT

Thank you. (to M'Giia) Cease communications.

The screen goes off.

CUT TO:

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

Mahr and M'Giia are sitting in on the briefing with the captain, who is looking over her PADD.

KAT

So we've got his system linked into ours?

MAHR

Both defensive and nav. He's not going anywhere without permission.

KAT

The suggested upgrades on the nav shield are brilliant.

MAHR

If we can get them installed on time.

Kat pauses, sighs.

KAT

(referring to Peter)

Assessment.

MAHR

He almost destroyed the ship. If he'd entered in what he had on his console, we'd be an addition to the debris orbited this little planet.

M'GIIA

He was exhausted. Give him a break.

MAHR

Our engineer was out partying. That's what makes the difference.

M'GIIA

How was he supposed to know the time for the sim would be moved?

MAHR

You think that excuse is going to cut it on a  _ real _ ship?

KAT

All right. Enough. Before people start pulling daggers.

Mahr pops his claws and grins. M'Giia snorts in both appreciation and amusement and taps her blade.

KAT

So we'll complete our mission parameters with no problem. (to M'Giia) Tell him what you found.

M'Giia turns her attention from Kat to Mahr.

M'GIIA

I went through his communications log, things only related to the investigation. I found several trips to an empty sector of space.

She asks for the PADD from Kat and then hands it to Mahr.

M'GIIA

Mav was there twice, dropping off cargo -- the markers -- and twice he then just left.

Mahr studies the PADD.

M'GIIA

I only noticed the issue when I checked his nav sensor logs.

MAHR

What is this? Ripples in space time? Sensor error?

M'GIIA

Try again.

Mahr grumbles, looks perplexed, then up.

MAHR

Cloaking device?

M'GIIA

Cloaking device.

Confirmed, Mahr studies the PADD fiercely.

MAHR

Look at the edges, generalized shape. Romulan.

KAT

The Klingons have cloak as well.

M'GIIA

We're effectively too far from Klingon space to have ships out here without serious backup.

MAHR

That type of ship--it would have to have a base nearby as well.

M'GIIA

I was thinking about that too. Nausicaa

MAHR

Nausicaa. Ah. Of course.

KAT

Define "of course."

MAHR

The planet is an over-industrialized mess. About a half of the illegal bio-tech in the quadrant comes through there.

KAT

How do you know about illegal bio-tech?

Mahr chuckles.

MAHR

A large chunk of it comes through the university. The staff looks into ways of disarming it or preventing its spread.

KAT

So you're... stopping progress. I mean... it sounds good but doesn't that interfere with the Prime Directive?

M'GIIA

I imagine it's all pretty bad stuff.

Mahr agrees.

KAT

It sounds like murky ethical grounds to me.

MAHR

We have a yardstick from Earth's history to measure it by.

KAT

Which is?

MAHR

The Eugenics Wars.

Kat tries to hide a little of her shock.

KAT

Ah. Yes. (beat) Yeah. I can see that.

Both Mahr and M'Giia share a look. They're not exactly sure what prompted that reaction. Kat shakes it off.

KAT

So... Mav Marcai. What has he got to say on the matter?

M'GIIA

Well, other than hiding behind some pretty arcane salvage laws, apparently he and his people have been selling some speculative tech lately.

MAHR

They're gathering resources. He insists it isn't for them.

KAT

Then who is it for?

M'GIIA

He won't say.

MAHR

The Marcai are often thought to be part of a group of "client races."

KAT

Define.

MAHR

A client race is one that has been uplifted, either through biotechnology or a gift of advanced technology, to a higher cultural position.

KAT

That's against the laws of the Federation, correct?

Mahr chuckles.

MAHR

What I'm talking about is generally relegated to legend. It happened before the Federation was even the glimmer of a dream.

KAT

So, the Marcai; which are they?

MAHR

They share similarities with a few other species that might be coincidental. 

KAT

Convergent evolution.

MAHR

But there's also traces in their society. In their forms of worship.

M'GIIA

In the fact they seem to have active communion with their 'gods' except nothing has ever been confirmed.

KAT

And you think they might be stealing stuff for their gods?

MAHR

For their creators, real or otherwise, yes.

KAT

So they've got the means--selling to races outside the Federation. The motive: for their creators. How are they finding this stuff?

M'GIIA

(frustrated)

Memory Alpha.

KAT

Explain.

M'GIIA

It's the largest repository of knowledge in the quadrant.

MAHR

And everything we leave behind...

Kat considers what she's heard.

KAT

How often are we going to run into this?

MAHR

More than we'd like.

KAT

All right. You've given me a lot to think about. Dismissed. And send in Robbins.

The two of them leave. Peter steps in.

PETER

Captain...

KAT

(interrupting)

You almost got us killed.

PETER

I would have...

KAT

(interrupting again)

I don't need an excuse. I don't need an explanation. I need an engineer who can do their job.

PETER

I'm trying. It's just...

KAT

Are you that engineer?

PETER

(defeated)

Yes, sir.

KAT

Dismissed.

INT. BRIDGE

Kat comes in. Takes the command chair.

KAT

Nav, set course for Nausicaa. Warp six. Communications set a lock on the Khyzag's controls and mark it for retrieval by Starfleet.

M'GIIA

Aye, sir.

Copernicus looks angry. He hits a button on his console.

JANA

Hey!

She glares at Copernicus.

JANA

What are you doing?

KAT

Is there an issue?

Jana turns to face her.

JANA

He locked me out of the console.

KAT

(to Copernicus)

Care to explain?

COPERNICUS

A third of your bridge crew is  _ exhausted _ . And I'm sorry if you can't see that.

KAT

What's your point?

COPERNICUS

I'm not willing to risk my grade on something that doesn't even count towards our final score.

M'GIIA

Is that true?

JANA

Technically.

M'GIIA

You knew?

MAHR

So what does it count for?

Copernicus points at Kat.

COPERNICUS

Her placement. I found that out while looking up the regs on choosing your command crew.

Kat and Copernicus stare at each other, a silent dialog of betrayal and anger. Kat then turns to Mahr

KAT

Fine. Tn, I need two doses of cordrazine. One to be administered to Mr. Copernicus.

COPERNICUS

You can't do that!

Mahr prepares the shot.

KAT

I'm the captain. Under these circumstances, I have the right to have my crew working at full steam.

COPERNICUS

I have the right to refuse medical statement.

KAT

Fine. Robbins, you have no problem accepting the shot, do you? Tn, administer him a dose.

Mahr starts to walk over.

COPERNICUS

No! I mean...

KAT

(to Copernicus)

Then  _ you _ get to walk off my bridge and off my crew alone. Is that what you want.

COPERNICUS

(referring to Robin)

He doesn't deserve to... I mean.

Kat looks to Copernicus' distress and then to Robbin's panic and suddenly gets it. Tension leaves her.

KAT

Tn, hold on. (beat, to Copernicus) You're trying to protect him, aren't you?

COPERNICUS

It's not his fault. I'm the one who kept him up all night. And if it's goes wrong...

JANA

(understanding)

It reflects on his grade.

KAT

Efraim... I'm the one who is supposed to protect the crew... (beat) ok... scratch that.

Kat pauses for a moment. She's got the crew's full attention.

KAT

(to Copernicus)

I'm not going to lie. Finding out what makes things tick, how they work, that's who I am. I don't like leaving an unfinished puzzle.

She looks around at everyone.

KAT

And I don't like leaving a mystery unsolved. Perhaps that's not fair for all of you. And I know the risk is great. But isn't that why we're here?

Kat is out of her seat, looking at a viewscreen full of stars.

KAT

I know, as a captain, I have to put my trust in you, in the crew.

She looks to Efraim.

KAT

I know we have to protect one another. (beat) But we have to push one another, too.

Kat walks up to the control console, puts her hand on it.

KAT

We have to trust that we're strong enough for whatever is ahead. (beat) And we need to ask each other, always, constantly, if we're up to that challenge.

She's looking at Copernicus but he gets the message.

COPERNICUS

(to Peter)

Are you up for it?

Peter smiles, slightly, amused.

PETER

Hell, I'll try if you will.

Peter looks to Kat.

PETER

If you'll let me.

Kat's face softens.

KAT

I couldn't do it without the both of you.

Copernicus nods.

JANA

Course set, Captain.

Mahr chuckles.

MAHR

Let's go find us some Romulans.

The crew is behind her, all the way.

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE

The ship enters a star system.

JANA (O.S.)

On course, captain.

INT. BRIDGE

Kat is leaning on her command chair.

KAT

Any issues?

COPERNICUS

Lot of little pings here and there but the Nausicaan ships are scattering.

KAT

What are they armed with?

COPERNICUS

Lasers in the tera-watt range.

PETER

Lasers? That'll barely dent the hull.

COPERNICUS

Antimatter torpedoes.

JANA

Those are better.

KAT

Any sign of the Romulans?

JANA

Nothing on nav sensors.

PETER

What if they're cloaked?

JANA

The nav sensors work on detecting shifts in gravity.

COPERNICUS

Crap for details...

JANA

But good at finding something moving.

KAT

-that normal sensors can't detect. Got it.

MAHR

I still want to find out how they are hiding their ion trail. They should light up on my sensors when they move.

KAT

(amused)

If you figure that out, Starfleet will probably have a promotion waiting for you.

MAHR

Heh. Something to look forward to.

Copernicus comes alert.

COPERNICUS

(to Jana)

Did you get that?

JANA

Confirmed. Science?

Mahr looked into his scanner.

MAHR

We've got an orbital structure on mid-range sensors. It's big.

KAT

How big?

MAHR

It's a shipyard... the size of those ships!

KAT

What are we looking at?

COPERNICUS

About a thousand meters in length. Height just shy of a couple hundred meters.

JANA

That's room enough for about fifty decks. Maybe a compliment of 2000.

COPERNICUS

Holy hells. Look at that weapons complement.

MAHR

Disruptor cannons, multi-functional torpedo launchers, phasers.

PETER

We're supposed to fight that?

KAT

It's a shipyard. Status of the ships?

COPERNICUS

One of them is just a bare framework. The other's better off. Couple of weeks? Month maybe? Until launch.

KAT

I don't understand. Why have them out here, rather than in Romulan space?

MAHR

I think I have the answer to that.

Kat turns to Mahr. Mahr straightens up.

MAHR

The markers? (to Copernicus) The ones you thought might be a power source?

COPERNICUS

They're using them as a power source?

MAHR

The bigger one? The one most complete? It looks like it is trying to open up a singularity.

JANA

A black hole? Why?

MAHR

If the rip is just right, if it is contained just so, you could harness extreme amounts of power.

PETER

That's insane. If your harmonics are off, even a little, you lose your ship.

KAT

And the planet that it's near. That's why it's out here. It needs a technical infrastructure but a disposable culture.

M'GIIA

That's horrible.

JANA

Captain, I've got movement.

KAT

Talk to me.

JANA

Two... no three pings on the navigation sensors.

PETER

We have to report this.

MAHR

Agreed. Starfleet must know. This is a serious threat.

KAT

M'Giia?

M'GIIA

I won't be able to send anything that can't be blocked until we're out of Nausicaan space.

JANA

They're on the move. It's definitely three cloaked Romulans.

COPERNICUS

Captain? Your orders?

Kat is thoughtful.

KAT

(calmly)

Red Alert. Helm. Full Impulse. I want us right on top of that shipyard. Nav, I want a course that spirals around it. If they take a shot, I want it to hurt them.

COPERNICUS

Aye, sir.

JANA

Yes, ma'am.

KAT

Peter, I want a way to get those artifacts free of their cage so we can get them out of there. Can you do that?

PETER

Yes, sir.

KAT

(careful)

You sure.

Peter thinks about it.

PETER

Yeah. I'm sure.

KAT

Tn, time to put that boast of yours to the test. I need a predictive algorithm to keep the Romulans off us.

MAHR

(amused)

Let's see them stop me.

KAT

Get ready folks. We're going in.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. BRIDGE

The bridge rocks.

PETER

Shields holding.

JANA

Just be thankful those aren't plasma torpedoes.

COPERNICUS

(intense)

This close to dock? I'd like to see them try!

M'Giia grins, then reacts to an incoming communication.

M'GIIA

The Nausicaans are contacting us. They are telling us to clear their space. We're not welcome.

KAT

Please inform the Nausicaans that we're having difficulty hearing them thanks to that last energy discharge.

Kat turns to Peter.

KAT

Update?

PETER

I've got the first marker freed. The second one... I can't get it out, Captain.

KAT

Damnit. Suggestions.

Peter hesitates.

KAT

I'll take far fetched ones.

PETER

We could board the ship.

COPERNICUS

And end up with dead security.

PETER

I didn't say it was a good option.

KAT

Science, have you got a decent layout of that ship?

MAHR

I've got something you could work with.

KAT

M'Giia, I want a full security detail on deck. We're going to drop a shuttle out the back.

COPERNICUS

Any chance we're ever launching a shuttle using standard procedures?

KAT

(amused)

The day's still young.

M'GIIA

Security is on its way.

EXT. SPACE

The ship veers as two Romulan warbirds fire at it.

INT. BRIDGE

M'Giia is listening in.

M'GIIA

Shuttle in contact with target, 30 seconds.

There is a huge thrumming sound and then the bridge is rocked! M'Giia is thrown from her station as it explodes. Mahr is immediately by her side, helping her up, checking her vitals.

KAT

What was that?!

COPERNICUS

The test ship--the one in the dock--just fired on us!

PETER

Front shields at 12%!

JANA

Damage reports on decks 7, 12 and 13.

KAT

Is that thing operational?

MAHR

Can't be. Must be an auxiliary power system.

There's the thrumming sound again.

PETER

Incoming!

Another solid hit. The power flickers in and out.

PETER

Shields are down.

JANA

Damage reports on all decks.

COPERNICUS

The warbirds are coming in!

JANA

We've got no defenses.

PETER

(determined)

No. Not going to happen.

Peter is focused and sprints for the science station. He goes underneath it, yanks out a panel and crosses two cables.

JANA

Shields at six percent!

There's the sound of several hits.

JANA

Shields holding!

COPERNICUS

I got it! They re-routed the power from the base into the ship's weapons.

KAT

Can you disable it?

COPERNICUS

Firing!

EXT. SPACE

The ship fires.

INT. BRIDGE

JANA

Direct hit!

COPERNICUS

Their weapons are down.

M'Giia is back at communications.

M'GIIA

Captain, security is reporting resistance but they've got the marker de-coupled from the system.

JANA

Got it. I'm reading it on sensors. It's floating away from their ship.

KAT

Engineering. Good job.

PETER

Nothing like adrenaline to focus your attention, captain.

Kat smiles. Mahr is moving back towards his station.

PETER

Sorry about the mess.

MAHR

(amused)

I'm getting used to it.

M'GIIA

Captain, the Romulans are breaking off. And the Nausicaans are demanding we leave.

COPERNICUS

Captain, the starbase...

On the viewscreen, the station breaks up and explodes.

KAT

I guess they didn't want to leave any evidence.

JANA

The Nausicaans...

There are large chunks heading towards the planet.

KAT

Target the biggest pieces.

COPERNICUS

What about the rest?

KAT

We do the best we can.

EXT. SPACE

The ship is moving through space.

KAT (V.O.)

Cadet's log, supplemental: we offered our help to the Nausicaans but they refused. We did all that we could. Now, just one last task. We're returning the markers back to where they belong.

INT. BRIDGE

PETER

First marker secure.

MAHR

Targeting for second marker release in process.

COPERNICUS

Compensating for drift.

PETER

Second marker released.

JANA

Second marker entering position... now.

CRYSTAL MINDS (V.O.)

Thank you.

Kat leans forward.

COPERNICUS

Second marker is in position.

KAT

What was that?

CRYSTAL MINDS (V.O.)

We will remember you for your service.

COPERNICUS

I said the second marker is in position.

KAT

Did any of you hear that?

M'GIIA

Hear what, captain?

Kat hesitates. Everyone else looks confused.

JANA

Orders, Captain?

Kat hesitates a moment more, and then sighs.

KAT

Set course for home, Nav. Warp 4.

JANA

Aye, sir.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

EXT. ACADEMY GROUNDS - DAY

Kat is pestering Sturek.

KAT

How did you do it? I have to know.

STUREK

Then reason it out.

KAT

I was the only one who heard it.

STUREK

(dryly)

That must have been quite the experience.

KAT

A psychic?

STUREK

Vulcan techniques are administered primarily through touch.

KAT

And psychic races aren't that common. Not common enough that you're going to stick one in bugging students.

STUREK

A logical assumption.

KAT

Probably unethical as well. Invading someone's mind without permission.

STUREK

Another logical assumption.

KAT

At least tell me if I'm getting close!

STUREK

You are eliminating possibilities.

KAT

(droll)

Thanks.

STUREK

You are welcome.

KAT

It has to be highly focused.

STUREK

Of course.

KAT

It has to be highly coherent.

STUREK

That is, also, predictable.

KAT

So... some sort of sonic phaser?

Sturek sighs.

STUREK

The term "phaser" is a popular name that describes a device which produces a phase modulated, directed energy beam.

KAT

Similar to a laser.

STUREK

What does that term describe?

KAT

A light beam, amplified by the... I've forgotten the rest.

STUREK

I doubt that. But I will fill in: "the stimulated emission of radiation."

KAT

So, a saser them. Sonic amplification.

STUREK

Technology implemented in the 21st century.

KAT

Ha! Kind of a parlor trick then?

STUREK

An effective use of the resources at hand.

KAT

The space brain... or Kelsi Collective, or whatever you want to call it. What happened to it?

STUREK

That's... part of a larger story. One that didn't end as happily as yours.

KAT

Do they ever end up that happy?

STUREK

I believe you may be framing the wrong question.

KAT

And the right one would be?

Sturek allows himself a moment of contemplation.

STUREK

Do stories ever end?

Kat considers his words as the two of them pass by the student lounge and into the night. Inside the lounge, a group of students are listening intently.

INT. LOUNGE

Frank Malan -- that gentleman we were listening to at the very beginning of the episode -- is addressing a crowd of cadets. And they're eating it up. We're entering this  _ in media res _ .

MALAN

By tradition, Red Squad has always been the best of the best of Academy students.

Faith is next to him and behind him. She smiles, as do the other members of Red Squad, but it's not out of arrogance. It's out of a shared camaraderie.

MALAN

And we fight hard for that position, but what does it gain? A title to separate us from the rest of you?

Malan moves forward to engage the crowd.

MALAN

That's something  _ every _ Starfleet cadet refuses because we are  _ all _ brothers and sisters in arms.

The cadets cheer. Peter and Copernicus are in the crowd. Copernicus is watching Frank. Peter is looking at Faith. She notices him. Smiles.

MALAN

We are all supposed to be the finest the Federation has to offer, the ones who push the boundaries of where the hard truth lies.

Jana, who is far in the back, nods.

MALAN

And let's be clear, there are  _ hard _ truths coming. Things that need to be faced.

He looks back to his crew, then to the crowd.

MALAN

So here's our promise to you, as Red Squad. We fill face those challenges first. We will face them head on.

M'Giia is there, arms folded, dour, in the shadows.

MALAN

And we will serve as the  _ Vanguard _ of Earth's future.

The cadets erupt with cheers. M'Giia slips out the back. The cheering continues...

FADE TO BLACK.

THE END


End file.
